Bath time for kids
by Travis 2017
Summary: I hope you all like it here so read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. And they will be fully naked so all parts can be cleaned. And know boys has a penis and girls has a vagina so no problem there in fact so they can look. D.W. and Bud will have one together so they got barefoot before going in the bathroom so there toes is showing. Bud also took off his hat and vest. And their socks is also off. And went in the bathroom and took off all their clothes. Bud looked down and saw his big and long penis and his scrotum and smiled and see them talking.

"I love my penis and also like what it is called for we pee out of them in fact," said Bud, "And your not the first girl under puberty which is Ladonna."

"I see my vagina and mom said someday i will grow boobs were my nipples is at," said D.W., "And i saw Arthur naked before and my nipples is showing."

"Your boobs will be there mom said so and i seen her naked before," said Arthur, "And here comes mom now and we are all barefoot here."

"Feet is meant to be bare so many in the world walk barefoot all the time," said Mrs. Read, "Arthur i see Buster is here get him barefoot."

"I love showing off my toes for i have nice looking one's there," said Bud, "Now my butt and penis is showing which i also love."

Kate isn't allowed to see a boys genitals she would mess with them. D.W. had baths with Arthur before so she knows better than that. She loves the size of Bud's penis and said Buster has a small one. Arthur's is the perfect size as in a bit above average so a pretty big penis. Binky's is a bit smaller than Buster's. Rumors have it a boy lost his in an accident and has to sit to pee like a girl. Fern is shown putting her bare feet on the table so they see how nice her feet and toes is. And seen her feet as well as Arthur's has best looking one's. Girl who doesn't look good barefoot is Ladonna but her's is also showing.

"I heard that Fern has nice looking feet like ours i see our toes there," said Bud, "And i see my penis and your vagina for we are naked."

"I love being naked for all people is born this way so i can play naked here," said D.W., "I heard Tommy has a bigger and longer penis than Timmy."

"That is indeed a fact i gave them two baths before so i saw them," said Mrs. Read, "But Bud your penis is a big and long one so your lucky."

"I take after my dad in that way for i and my dad took a shower at a gym," said Bud, "And i seen my own penis many times."

"Baths in gyms is very common so divided by sex and gender there," said D.W., "You do have a nice penis size i love the word penis and vagina."

I hope you all like this story here so far for it is rated m for adults. For names of genitals is said by proper name. And i hope you all like it so far. See what happens next chapter in this story here of course.


	2. Arthur and Buster

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. And now we see Arthur and Buster went in the bathroom and got naked for a bath for them. Both looked at each others penises and scrotum's. Arthur has a bigger and longer penis than Buster. And they have seen each other naked so no shame there both is boys. Francine saw them two naked and said she will wash them. And said be careful when she washes their male organs. She agreed to that and she said she heard Binky was seen kissing another boy so they are talking about that and body parts.

"Bud has a longer penis than me and we are both circumcised just like Bud is," said Arthur, "I washed him from his rabbit a ears to toes and i know Binky is a gay boy already."

"He came out to us for he said he finds none of us attractive but with Slink," said Buster, "And my penis is compared to yours but bigger than Binky's small one."

"I hope he comes out for all of us and pride fest is coming here soon," said Francine, "Binky could march in it if he just comes out."

"I was told not to see the gay pride parade by my mom for she said to stay home," said Arthur, "I am not grounded but she hates pride fest."

"My mom also said that and our church said it is a sinful parade full of sin," said Buster, "And we know your mom also told you that."

Francine said if she goes to it she would be grounded for two weeks but some parents will bring their kids to it like Jenna,s and Maria's. Brain said pride fest is a bad thing and he won't go by choice even though his parents said he could go if he wants. Francine said she saw Arthur naked and allowed her to touch it. Arthur said someday them two can have sex. He knows he will put his penis in her vagina and knows male + female= baby. So gayness makes no sense to them for the same body parts between the legs. And see Francine asked them two to be washed so stand up for them.

"I hope your hands is soft and get between my toes as well as my butt and penis," said Arthur, "Same as my scrotum for my testicles is in there."

"Same here for i have the same parts between the legs and other body parts," said Buster, "And i heard Binky could come out soon."

"I will wash every parts of both of you my hands is soft for i used lotion," said Francine, "I want Binky to come out of the closet before pride fest."

"As soon as i am out i will call him for not now i am naked as you can tell," said Arthur, "I can't show my penis and scrotum as well as butt in public."

"I heard a rumor a boy in our school has a third testicle but not us two here," said Buster, "And if one does have an extra should have it removed."

Next chapter two more kids will have a bath together. I will need ideas for which two is next in this story here of course.


	3. Francine and Fern and boy

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now Francine and Fern will have there bath together now. Both is girls so they both has vagina's between their legs and will so get boobs in a few years. And looking forward to it so they will be women who will marry men and have children which they will love in fact. And know pads will be worn when they have periods Prunella will wash them two in the bath so she is just barefoot there. All in the house is barefoot and all is seen having ten toes so none lost some and no one has extra there and see them talking.

"Prunella you will start growing boobs before us so you can help buy us pads in a few years," said Fern, "These pink nipples will be were they will be even boys has nipples."

"Yes but most boys can't lactate but can happen to them but they stay flat chested," said Francine, "And would you help us buy pads then?"

"I sure will and same as Molly she is same age as me and a friend of ours," said Prunella, "And there she is now with her brother who is next."

"I am looking foreword to puberty when i start growing boobs here," said Molly, "James when you reach puberty will be a male one."

"Yes and my penis will have erections and sperm will be produced," said James, "As a boy i won't have periods and row boobs just a pair of nipples on my chest."

They asked to show his white penis to them and he said they can but don't touch unless washing them. They agreed and he showed it to them and said they seen smaller before. Rumors has it a boy in the school has overies and floupian tubs not just his male organs like penis, scrotum and testicles and such. And it proved to be true so he will have female parts removed. For he has no vagina, cervix, and uterus and no egg cells so them one's is useless to him so surgery will be easy and said don't remove his boy parts like his balls, sac, and penis and well as prostate and see's him as in boys and girls not in bath.

"We know they won't cut off your manhood your penis will stay there with all male parts," said Arthur, "They know off the bat knows the female parts will b removed from you."

"You will reach male puberty and have sperm and your penis and stuff will remain," said Buster, "Male and female puberty is different."

"Prunella said she wants the female parts removed from me," said that boy, "I hope my manhood stays i love my penis the most."

"They won't touch it unless your not circumcised get it done there," said Mrs. Read, "But i know you are circumcised in fact."

"Relax son the female parts will be removed i am the surgeon," said his mom, "And i have his foreskin and son give prunella removed girl parts and foreskin as well lets go."

Only girl parts was removed and when he woke up his boys parts is still there. And see's the incision is between his boy parts and butt. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	4. Three kids in the bath

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now George and Alex in the bath so both is named with their genitals exposed. And sees them now in fact. Bud remembers when he saw Ladonna naked. Bud thought his penis would fall off and become a girl but he got the talk in fact. He has his bath with her at times. He looked down his pants and asked him to show his penis to them he did do that and saw how big it is. One boy sees were his female parts was removed from. And sees his male organs is still there and is naked and see him there.

"I sure love having baths and i love being naked i see my penis and scrotum as well as toes," said George, "And most boys at school is circumcised but some isn't."

"One who isn't in our class isn't he has to retract his foreskin unlike us circumcised," said Alex, "Bud i know has a big and long penis i saw it."

"I will wash you two boys i am just glad you boys has circumcised penises," said Maria, "In fact i will gt in with you so i will be naked."

"I can help you two get naked for we don't mind if you are in with us," said George, "And we can wash each other including your vagina."

"Sure take off my panties and nice water here and nice male organs," said Maria, "And you get my lower body so my vagina."

Arthur and them is talking to James who will have a bath with Molly that to make sure he keeps himself nice and clean. He said yes including between his toes and his genitals as well as his butt. Most boys in Elwood city are circumcised so one's intact is lower. So STD,s there is low which is a good thing and a boy there is getting circumcised today so he is strapped naked and put local in it so it won't be very painful during it and one other boy is allergic to local was numed there using ice. We still see them talking there right now.

"I heard that boy gave his female organs removed to prunella with his foreskin," said Arthur, "And one local boy is getting snipped now."

"Like you i am circumcised and mine is a big and long on as in my penis," said Bud, "I am a strong little boy as you can tell."

"James here already got naked as you can tell you see his butt and penis," said Molly, "Same as his scrotum were is testicles is in."

"I don't have the smallest one like that of Binky who w know is a gay boy," said James, "I don't want him to see me naked."

"He doesn't think you are attractive he likes Rattles in that way he told me," said Francine, "And Rattles is also gay in known fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	5. Tommy and Emily

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now Tommy and Emily will have a bath together there. Emily see's Tommy's penis and scrotum and he see's her vagina and looked at what parts they have. Saw that both has nipples, belly buttons, and ten toes. They know they both sleep barefoot at home like most do. And said they can play in the bath without splashing there. And that her mom will wash them including his penis. Tommy has a bit longer one than Timmy's and Emily said that is true and see them three talking there.

"I never seen a girl naked before for i take them with Timmy my brother," said Tommy, "I have a longer penis than him we stood and grandma messured them."

"I can tell by looking and you have a nice boy body i saw a boy naked before," said Emily, "My own cousin and like you he is circumcised."

"I am all for circumcision it helps fight std's and easier to clean that way," said her mom, "I saw both of them naked Tommy,s is longer."

"She was our babysitter for two nights and can again soon," said Tommy, "And i don't mind being in here naked with a girl in fact."

"You have a nice boy body and w won't play with them here," said Emily, "And i don't mind taking a bath with a boy with a nice penis."

And can tell that Tommy has two testicles for his scrotum looks normal. Most boys has two but one boy has a third testicles which will be removed soon. Arthur said that boy who has the third is either Alex or Binky but not sure until that boy says it to him which he will. Prunella said she wants his third one and said she has body parts collection for spells. We see all in that house barefoot for their toes is showing. And knows barefoot sleeping is best. We see them all talking when the boy with it cam forward that he has a third testicle it is Alex.

"It is up to him what happens to his third testicle so his choice," said Arthur, "And we know that spells is used in paganism not sure if they are real."

"I will keep my third in a jar i will keep myself to tell what i had," said Alex, "One male cousin had a third testicle and a partcial ovary."

"I don't believe in magic myself for it is all tricks magicians use," said Brain, "And i see all of our toes and i love it of course."

"I love having toes i see them for i sleep barefoot every night," said Bud, "I have normal looking feet and toes i see us all barefoot."

"I am glad all of us has ten toes for extra one's looks gross to me," said Muffy, "I put nail polish on my toenails as in pink."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	6. WD and Timmy

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now Timmy and W.D. is in the bath and she see's his penis and scrotum and can tell he has testicles. Because his scrotum is round and not flat. And she feels when she felt it. He see's her vagina and can tell she is indeed a girl. She also wears panties like most girls do when not in bath. W.D. said she also sits to pee which is true. Rumors have it a boy in school has no genitals at all. But that one does for that one is W.D. she has a full set of female genitals but Timmy knew she was a girl all the time.

"As you can tell i have a full set of female organs just inside of me being a girl," said W.D., "My real first name is a girl name and i might be a tomboy but still a girl."

"I always knew you was a girl when i saw you by how you look and talk," said Timmy, "And i saw you wear dresses before so i know."

"She looks good in dresses but she is a tomboy but can turn girly," said her mom, "She does wear them in church to look nice."

"I have a few dresses one blue, one yellow, and one pink in fact," said W.D., "And i always knew i am a girl well when i saw it the first time."

"I am not ashamed of being naked in front of you for a nice boy you have," said Timmy, "Tommy has a longer penis than mine here."

W.D. is slowly becoming girly which is normal for she is a girl and she knows it. She might dress like a boy but wears panties for they are made for girls. Timmy knows a boy in his class is a gay boy for he tried to touch his and Tommy's genitals and said no touching allowed unless a boy is peeing in the bathroom. And said if he touches them parts would turn him in which could get him expelled for good. So that made him stop and knows them two boys is straight now. And them two is playing with bath toys so they won't masturbate and see them having fun and talking.

"I love playing with my rubber duck and a race car over there with yours," said W.D., "You have a nice ship as in an aircraft carrier."

"I love playing sea battles in the bath so i won't play with my penis," said Timmy, "And my brother has the battleship he plays with."

"I am read war stories of land and sea battles but i like air force best," said W.D., "I might join after high school or college."

"We could have you in the college the air force has one so she can be an officer," said her mom, "She could do well serving time in the air force."

"I am going to join the army by going to west point and come out an officer," said Timmy, "And same as my brother and Bud."

She said he would be good in the army and see them kids play. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	7. Lydia and Marina

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now Lydia and Marina is in the bath one is blind and one paralyzed from the waist down. There vagina's are showing and Marina can,t see them. She was born blind so she never saw anything so it doesn't bug her. She only see's black and Lydia can't walk without crutches. She prefers her wheelchair for she loves it for it is a good one. Her wheelchair is near by and she see's it. Marina can do one thing Lydia can't and that is wiggle her toes. And Lyia can drive someday Marina can't and see them talking.

"I wish i could wiggle my toes but i can't on my own and can't feel them," said Lydia, "Can i feel your toes and you can feel mine."

"Why sure i don't mind doing that and i love having ten of them like you," said Marina, "I heard toes gives balance as we walk."

"We all have ten toes here and i see you two's vagina's which looks good," said Lydia's mom, "Most people has ten toes and yes toes do that."

"Your toes feels nice and to bad you can't move them alone," said Marina, "And i will now let you feel my ten toes now of course."

"Them toes of yours also feels nice and you can feel and move yours," said Lydia, "And i can't feel my vagina but i do see it."

Them two might be naked but has no shame for all three has vagina's and her mom has boobs aka breast. Them two being girls will get them soon. And that they won't grow them over night but grow a bit throughout puberty and looking forward to having them. Boys might have nipples but won't grow breast and some males can lactate though. Arthur knows he will grow fascial hair and thinking of growing a mustach someday. And D.W. knows she will have breast and knows boys has nipples but stays flat there and we still see both girls talking there.

"Soon we will start growing breast and start becoming women in fact," said Marina, "I hope to become a mom someday using my female organs."

"I can become pregnant but i will have c-section someday and will have breast," said Lydia, "You could be able to push out babies."

"You two will make wonderful women and mom's i know that will in fact," said Lydia,s mom, "And Marina could feel every part she has."

"I can do all but see and i can never drive a car someday so on bad thing of being blind," said Marina, "So i wish to marry a man who can see and drive."

"I will have to drive using special cars someday and i know being disabled is tough," said Lydia, "But we can both work someday for things is better for us now than then."

Both girl had a good bath and both remain barefoot for that is how they sleep. See what happens next chapter here.


	8. Molly and James

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now Molly and James is in the bath at home and has no shame. Them two is brother and sister so they seen each other naked many times before. Molly saw James penis before and said she saw smaller. James said penis size doesn't matter as long as he has one is all that counts. And saw Bud, Brain, and Arthur has bigger one's than his. And one boy in his class has one smaller than his. Both of them is fully naked so every part is showing. Both has nipples, toes, and Butts not just fingers.

"All parts we share except our genitals like my penis and your vagina in fact," said James, "I like being naked and i love looking down and see my penis and scrotum hanging there."

"I know you also have two testicles i feel them when i wash you scrotum," said Molly, "But i prefer washing your penis than that."

"You two kids looks good being naked and wash every parts you two," said their mom, "And we have your foreskin in a box there."

"I know i am indeed circumcised i can tell when i see it as in everyday," said James, "Some boys in school aren't circumcised they retract them to wash penis heads."

"Otis is also not circumcised i heard it from Binky, Rattles, and Slink," said Molly, "I saw Arthur's once it is circumcised and allowed me to wash him."

A rumor has it one girl in class wishes she was a boy as in transgendered. One boy there said that isn't true for he knows that girl is W.D. so just a tomboy and can become girly. W.D. is a girl and she knows it for she does wear panties and sits to pee as well. She has a few dresses who wears them at times for she is a girl. Arthur and them are all barefoot so toes is showing. One other boy thought W.D. until he looked at her good and heard her speak. W.D. does say she is indeed a girl and will always be female for she loves her vagina and washes it in the bath and see them with her for her turn could be next.

"I know you are a girl W.D. for we seen how you look and saw you naked," said James, "And we can tell now for you are already naked."

"I am allowed to run around naked at times at home so naked now," said W.D., "And i hope to have a bath with a boy in fact."

"The boy who is happens to be Liam and like you he is naked as well," said Molly, "His penis is same size as James here in fact."

"Me and him has average size one,s and one boy in our class Bud as a big one," said Liam, "And W.D. you have a nice vagina there."

"I love how my body looks and someday i will have boobs were my nipples here is at," said W.D., "I am looking forward to get them."

W.D. loves being a girl and wants to be married someday and have kids. She might be a tomboy but she is straight. I will need some ideas for the next chapter here in this story here in fact.


	9. WD and Liam

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now W.D. and Liam is in the bath and she likes the way his penis and scrotum looks. Liam already knew W.D. when he saw her and heard her voice. In fact looks alone proves it and she now has a night gown that she loves so she is becoming more girly for she is a girl. Liam has a little sister so he seen a girl naked before not first time for him and same as W.D. only she is an only child. Buster is also an only child same as Fern. Mrs. Barnes adopted a girl for she is sterile after all by he uterus was removed with overies all but vagina.

"Yes i am an only child for my parents just wanted a child and that girl is me," said W.D., "I am a girl and proud to be one i wear panties and sits to pee and a full set of female organs."

"Not the first vagina i ever saw and you won't be the last i see my penis and scrotum," said Liam, "One boy in our class has a long penis and it is Bud."

"He sure does for he is a lucky boy and i like seeing it when he is naked," said W.D.'s mom, "And yes we just want a child for children can cost money we don't have so just one is enough."

"We aren't poor mom but i don't want siblings for how D.W. can be a handful," said W.D., "She was grounded once for making a mess and broke vase one time."

"We know she can be a handful but she can be good if she wants to be in fact," said Liam, "Now the Tibble twins even more a handful."

All of them knows the twins is double trouble and alone Tommy isn't all that bad. He can be better behaved than Timmy and D.W. is getting help so she will stop getting in trouble much. One boy in class has a third testicle and a partcial ovary inside him. He said a flopian tube was removed and partcial ovary is next and wonders if he should keep his third testicle that would be up to him alone they just want his small girl parts inside him gone he is a boy. The two testcles in his scrotum will produce sperm and will have an appointment if the third can.

"That boy will be able to reproduce with two testicles can not sue of the third he has," said W.D., "And i just have a full set of female organs such as my vagina."

"I am not that boy neither is James the only scar he has is on his arm from a staple accident," said Liam, "I think that boy is either Binky, Rattles, or a boy named Frank."

"It is Frank for Binky just has male organs and i think he is gay in fact," said W.D.,s mom, "It happens sometimes as in having extra parts."

"Rattles i also think is gay he once looked at my penis in lust," said Liam, "And never looked at a female part like that there."

"I know both of them is gay boys for how they act and told me so," said W.D., "And the girl parts he saw is mine once in fact."

Them two had a fun time in the bath. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	10. Binky and Rattles

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now Binky and Rattles is in the bath and are gay so they will mess with each others penises. Binky might have a small penis but he acts tough in fact. One gay boy is thinking about being castrated as in have his balls cut off. But not stop there but get it all removed. So yes he wants his penis cut off as well as in scrotum and testicles and prostate gland. His mom said no to him for that. So he will have to wait until he is grown up and get it done. We see them two talking in the bath with that boy having a bath with them.

"If i get castrated it would be just my testicles for i love my penis to much," said Binky, "In fact is i don't want castrate at all i like having them."

"I will also keep mine for if the penis is off would have to sit to pee like a girl," said Rattles, "I know a cutter who could remove yours."

"I already sit to pee and i know that cutter does castrations of us gays," said that boy, "My penis is small as you can tell i want it all off me."

"He would make it look like you never had them so i heard in fact," said Binky, "I would only be castrated for cancer not same reason as you."

"I heard the same from a few gay men i saw and we are gay boys," said Rattles, "And one said his genitals is off and in a jar."

That boy hates having his genitals he wants it all off his boy so he can be smooth there. Binky and Rattles doesn't want him to become a nullo. He said is boyfriend wants him castrated so for him as well. And his boyfriend said that so he wants to take him to have it all cut off him. Another place two boys are hoping to have a bath together and mom of one said yes they can and to make sure they wash all parts. And said yes even their genitals which is good in fact. Them two boys is straight so they won't mess with parts like tat as in play with them an still see them three talking.

"I don't want to be a Eunuch i want mine to stay between my legs for life," said Binky, "Castration could leave someone weak so i heard of course."

"I heard the same thing so i won't want them off for i love my penis," said Rattles, "But if you get castrated no more bathing with us."

"I hate my genitals i understand i won't bathe if i get it done in fact," said that boy, "I want to be a Eunuch nullo for it looks good to me."

"I don't want you in this house if you get them removed in fact of course," said Binky, "If your castrated you wouldn't enter puberty."

"Puberty is an amazing thing we start becoming men and girls women," said Rattles, "I don't know why you want them parts off."

He changed his mind of being castrated and will keep them there. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	11. Mr and Mrs Read

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now Mr. and Mrs. Read is in the bath and told Arthur and D.W. to get naked they are next. Mr. and Mrs. Read see each others genitals there and smiled. Arthur and D.W. has bath together at times for they are siblings. Them two adults don't play with bath toys but kids do. And won't mess with them parts there. Mr. Read see's his penis and scrotum and smiled. He and she could have sex soon. For they could have another child or two. For Mrs. Read haven't reached menopause yet and see them talking.

"Yes when kids is in be we can have sex and maybe have another child or two," said Mr. Read, "We both can but i will keep producing sperm all my life."

"We sure can i want another kid or two or maybe even three in fact," said Mrs. Read, "After that we can be sterilized as in vectomey for you tubes tied for me."

"I won't mind going through another thing to my genitals first being circumcised," said Mr. Read, "We know it was after birth and we had Arthur circumcised after his birth."

"Arthur could have sex someday unless he becomes a priest so he will have sex," said Mrs. Read, "Francine would make a good wife for him."

"Them two is next then we put Kate in with them so three kids in bath," said Mr. Read, "We put D.W. in the middle so Kate won't grab his penis."

Arthur looked down and saw his penis and scrotum and can tell he has two testicles just like his dad. D.W. has a full set of female organs. She said she should be in the middle so Kate won't grab his genitals. Arthur agreed with her and said he should be by the drain and she said sure. Arthur looked down an saw them again and this time smiled. He knows what they do. D.W. said she will get boobs just like her mom. D.W. ask if sh can touch it and he said touch only his penis not his scrotum for his testicles is in it. Arthur and D.W. are talking now before the bath.

"I see my male organs as in my penis, scrotum, testicles, and prostate inside," said Arthur, "Okay just can see my penis and scrotum."

"I have a vagina and i have another hole called a urethra so i sit to pee," said D.W., "And i am sure you know that in fact."

"I already know that well and didn't know what you had when i saw you naked first time," said Arthur, "And that is when i had the talk."

"I had the talk after i saw your penis when i walked into the bathroom that time," said D.W., "Mom and dad said they will give us a bath after them."

"Yes i heard Kate will be in with us and she will be next to her seeing she might grab my penis," said Arthur, "And know you won't you know better."

Next the Read kids are going to have a bath together. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	12. Read kids and Bud

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now the Read kids is now in the bath together. And joined by Bud now who came over. And his penis is a long one and can tell in fact. And heard a rumor a boy has no genitals goes to their school there. Arthur knows that is no boy but a girl who is a tomboy as in W.D. in fact. Arthur has an average size penis and knows Buster and Tommy's is small. And W.D. knows she is a girl and proud of it. She wears panties and sits to pee. W.D. is in the bath at her house. We see them all talking there but Kate being a baby.

"I love having baths and glad we are all naked and i see my penis and scrotum here," said Arthur, "And i seen D.W. and Kate naked many times."

"I love my big and long penis and Timmy has a small one but he does have one," said Bud, "I love looking down and see mine."

"I am glad we have two boys here and i see me and Kate's vagina's," said D.W., "She can't talk yet but i think she starting to understand us."

"I love being a boy and i look down and see my penis and scrotum," said Arthur, "As you can tell i have two testicles and same as you Bud."

"I sure do and proud that i have a full set and glad i am circumcised," said Bud, "I heard a boy has a third testicle which should be removed."

That boy does indeed have a third testicle but in his abdomen and not the scrotum and will be removed. He also has a parcial ovary as well and will also be removed. That boy won't have a scar on his scrotum and pubic hair will cover where the scar is at when he reaches puberty. Arthur knows that kind of hair comes with puberty. And Bud loves being in that bath there. Kate is next to D.W. for she could grab Arthur and Bud's genitals if not. Kate doesn't even want to touch them. And Arthur knows a girl who would grab them and that is Maria and still see them talking there.

"I know Maria would grab boy's penis for she touched Alex's in fact," said Arthur, "And he told me about it at school in fact."

"I heard about that and i don't want a girl touch me like that," said Bud, "Only can touch them will be when it is washed there."

"I will indeed wash you and won't be in a sexual way just washing," said D.W., "And allow you to wash my female body here."

"And Kate here seems to be enjoying it for she is playing now," said Arthur, "And it is a rubber duck and i have a ship to play with."

"I have my hippo i have with me and i love playing with it," said Bud, "And it keeps me from masturbating here in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	13. George and Fern

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now Fern and George is in the bath and are fully naked. And them two will wash each other there. And see each others genitals there of course. George has a penis and a scrotum and two testicles and a prostate in there. Fern has all her female parts there in fact. Them two is too young for sex so they can bathe without shame. Fern said her mom wants to wash them and George said sure. And Fern knows she will have boobs like her mom. And Mrs. Walters came in there with body wash.

"I see my penis and scrotum and i see your nice vagina and no shame at all," said George, "And i love being a boy with a circumcised penis."

"I can tell i see the head of your penis also called the glands penis," said Fern, "And like you i also have no shame of being naked we are kids."

"You two has nice bodies and when you kids get older can have sex," said Mrs. Walters, "And i hope you kids can marry someday."

"I would love to be married someday and have kids even though i can't give birth," said George, "I will produce the seed as in sperm."

"I will indeed give birth and you as a boy will make me pregnant someday," said Fern, "I love being a girl and looking forward to getting breast."

Fern looked at her nipples and smiled knowing she will have breast there. George does have nipples for all people do but stays flat chested. Boys and girls both them and they know it. George looked down and saw his male organs hanging there and smiled. He knows soon his penis will start getting erections. And told him don't b alarmed when he starts getting them. George said he already knows that which he does. His dad told him how his male body works. Arthur was told by his dad. And still see them talking in the bath there.

"I know how my body will work and puberty sounds fun to me," said George, "I am looking forward for my voice changing and erections."

"I heard that male puberty is easier than female kind like me," said Fern, "And when i become an adult i can become a mom and have a good job."

"I know male puberty is easier than female kind no periods," said Mrs. Walters, "And i want you two to marry each other i like you as a son."

"I would love that for male puberty sounds fun to me," said George, "I will have a deeper voice and get erections of my penis here."

"I am looking forward to puberty and pads will be used and wear a bra," said Fern, "I know it will be tough i am a girl in fact."

Both kids looked at each others genitals and smiled. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	14. Alex and James

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now Alex and James is in the bath together and both circumcised. Both is naked so all parts is showing as in butt's and penises and scrotum's. They can tell both has two testicles by how their scrotum's look. Their penises is normal not shriveled up in fact. Alex is glad he isn't with Maria for she grabbed his penis without permission. Maria will have one with D.W. Read herself. She is a known handful by her parents and brother. We see them two and Alex's mom who will wash them and see them talking.

"This bath feels so good and i see our genitals and our ten toes," said Alex, "And glad Maria isn't here she touched my penis and scrotum and felt my testicles without permission."

"I heard she will have one with D.W. who is a friend of mine," said James, "She can play with her in the bath there for she can be fun."

"I heard she is also a brat so i heard i don't know her well," said Alex's mom, "And Maria won't mess with another girl's vagina like that."

"I heard from Arthur she can be a handful at times for energy she has," said Alex, "She is known to also be a brat at most times."

"She does have lots i know for in fact she is a friend of mine so i know," said James, "She is a brat but she is our brat and friend."

Alex doesn't know D.W. as well as James knows her in fact but wants to meet her there before preschool. Bud is sharing a bath with Ladonna so no shame there for they are brother and sister. And no shame at Alex's house for both is boys. James see's both penises is both the same size. He knows Binky and Buster has small one's. He has been in showers in school so he knows that well. Alex's mom said both has average sized one's. Both boy's looked down and saw them and smiled. And James as been in the bath with Molly before. He knew she became a punk at his age.

"I see our genitals and glad we bot have them as in both has a penis," said Alex, "Same as a scrotum and testicles and prostate."

"I know we can use them to have sex with girls to have kids of our own," said James, "And i am against same sex marriage."

"Sounds like you are being raised well for we are moderate in a way," said Alex,s mom, "We won't see the gay pride parade for what is said."

"I heard they said we are here we are queer get use to it in fact," said Alex, "I won't ever go to one for what i heard about it."

"Sounds sinful to me and that is why i won't go to one here," said James, "And i also heard them words is said in them there."

Alex's mom said them parades is indeed sinful same as fest. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	15. Maria and DW

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now D.W. and Maria is in the bath and knows Maria is known to grab boy's genitals. With another girl she has noting to grab like that in fact. One boy there is Arthur and he isn't naked yet just barefoot. Mrs. Read will was him with Bud after the girls is done in fact. Bud is also barefoot. Arthur and him will be naked at bath time. Them two both has a penis, scrotum, and two testicles. And a rumor has it a boy at school has both male and female parts. We see them two girls talking in the bath now.

"I always ask to touch a boy's penis and not just grab them out right," said D.W., "I have bath's with Bud at times so i always ask him."

"It is just a force of habit i have that makes me just grab boy's penises," said Maria, "Boy's has nice parts that shows even with pubic hair."

"Still it was rude for you to do that so bath with other girls until the habit is done," said Mrs. Read, "And Arthur and Bud will be in the bath together."

"I sometimes have bath with my brother Arthur and see his penis and scrotum," said D.W., "He has two testicles i know i felt when washing his scrotum after i wash his penis."

"I can seek help for my habit so i can have baths with boys once again," said Maria, "And some boys has foreskin but not the boys we know."

Them girls is having a nice bath there and only place they can play when being naked. Bud took off his hat and Arthur took off his sweater in fact. And Mrs. Read said strip to their underwear and when bath time comes the underwear is took off when time comes. Arthur is wearing boxers and Bud in white briefs which shows a buldge there. And can tell it is his genitals and not shocked about it for he is a boy. Mr. Read gave them the go ahead to take off their underwear and now their butts and genitals is showing. And we still see the girls talking in the bath.

"I love being a girl and someday we will get breast were my nipples is at," said D.W., "I see my nipples is pink and yours is light brown."

"I am a Hispanic girl so yes i will love when my breast start growing," said Maria, "I will reach puberty before you so i can show you to put on a bra when it is time."

"You two would make great women someday and become wife's and mom's," said Mrs. Read, "The boys got he go ahead to get naked."

"Bud has a nice male body he is a strong little boy and Arthur a normal male body," said D.W., "And them two will be next in here."

"I saw him naked at one time and saw how long his penis is and normal balls," said Maria, "He indeed is a strong little boy."

Next is them two boys and a gay boy tries to get in it with them. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	16. Catherine and boyfriend

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Catherine and her boyfriend in the bath together. She see's his penis and scrotum and he see's her vagina and breast aka boobs. She got rid of her pubic hair so he can see her vagina and wants to be a porn star. And he is for that and loves being naked. He still has pubic hair because he is a boy he can still see his penis and ball filled scrotum between his legs. She and him is thinking of having sex after the bath and that is what hey will do. She gave him a condom because she doesn't want a baby yet.

"No need to give me one i have a box of them i brought from home," said the boy, "My dad bought them for me just in case i have sex and can after our bath."

"That is the best brand that is known for it is a great brand in fact," said Catherine, "I got his one from a gas station and banana scented."

"Mom said i should be at Muffy's she will be here soon to get me," said Francine, "And use the best brand not the cheap one."

"I have the best my dad got for me and can fit his penis in of course," said the boy, "And i think you two will share a bath together."

"She would enjoy a bath with Arthur for she saw him naked before," said Catherine, "Francine i think someone is here for you."'

Catherine and him didn't mind if she saw them two naked for they know she won't touch them unless asked to. She heard on girl is afraid of boys penises for she thinks it would poke out one or both eyes. She will grow out of it in time for she has a boy cousin who will have a bath with her soon. After them two played in the bath it was time to wash themselves and will go in bed naked for they will soon have sex using a condom with spermicide so she won't have a baby yet and see them talking in bed this time.

"Someday we can have unprovtive sex so you could have a baby," said the boy, "And we can raise them as good Jewish kids."

"I know we are both Jewish and we believe in it and yes someday we can," said Catherine, "Francine is thinking of becoming a Christian in fact."

"I heard about that from what i heard from Arthur and Fern in fact," said the boy, "And time for us to do it as in have sex of course."

"I am glad we use protection this time and yes time for sex now," said Catherine, "Glad you have the best kind around that is legal."

"I am glad we are together and naked in bath now in bed here," said the boy, "And i know to put one on my penis before i put it in you."

Them two had sex and won't get pregnant for he used protection. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	17. Mary and friend

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Mary and hr best female friend is in the bath and both has vagina's. And in fact they have full sets of female organs down there in fact. Mary have seen her male friend naked and saw his penis and scrotum. He has baths with her at times in fact and can tomorrow. Mary has no problem looking at them. Some girls would run from it not so she just looks. Mary and her female friend has all the same parts. And looked at their nipples and knows breast will be at. We see them talking there.

"I know we will have breast aka boobs here on our chest were our nipples is at," said Mary, "We can become mom's someday as long as we have our genitals."

"And i know boys has nipples but they stay flat and i will love having breast," said female friend, "And i will make a good mom someday."

"You two would make good mom,s for you two is smart," said Mary's mom, "And glad you are both good girls who does no harm."

"Yes indeed mom we are good girls who won't harm," said Mary, "And i can tell we are both girls for we have vagina's between our legs."

"I love that part of ours and someday we can have sex with them," said her friend, "And i will love when our breast grows here."

They looked at their chest and saw their nipples and then at heir vagina's and smiled. And Mary's friend wonders why boys have nipples same as men. For they don't grow breast unless they are fat. And said everyone pretty much starts off as girls until genes kick in. And that is when genitals starts growing so both male and female. Boys has a penis and girls has vagina's and both has nipples. And the boys knows they have nipples there and stays flat here common for males. Someone calls them flat chested is no insult but don't call a girl that and sill talking in the bath.

"I can call boys flat chested for they will not grow boobs," said Mary, "And Arthur and most other boys has pink nipples in fact."

"I as a girl would be insulted for we will have boobs," said her friend, "And i have seen other girls naked in changing room at a pool in summer."

"Yes indeed and see boys topless so nipples shows which is okay," said Mary's mom, "And i seen Brain has brown nipples he is African American."

"We know that well mom for we are indeed smart of course," said Mary, "And i saw boys naked so i know how a penis looks."

"I want to see a boy naked i never saw a real penis before in fact," said her friend, "I want to see one to know how it looks."

Mary's mom showed her a picture of a boy naked and penis showing. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	18. Emily and Francine

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Emily and Francine in the bath together and both is girls. And a new store opens tomorrow and will go to it for it is one for kids. And heard a rumor that an adult store could come there. And none of them kids and parents wants a store like that there. And the city council and mayor will say no to it if true. It was indeed true and got rejected and approved a bakery will be there. And it will be owned by a young couple with two toddlers. So it will be kid friendly and see them two and a mom.

"A children store will be fun to go in and buy some stuff there in fact," said Emily, "And i heard rumors a new bakery is coming and owned by a nice and young couple."

"I love bakeries for the smell of fresh bread is amazing in fact," said Francine, "I know we don't need adult porn stores here."

"I know the bakery was approved and will open in two weeks," said Emily's mom, "And they are adult store and we don't need more."

"Glad we will be getting another new bakery will open in two weeks," said Emily, "And i hope it will have good baked muffins for i love them."

"I love bakeries and i heard that couple is Jewish like me of course," said Francine, "And members of my synagogue for i know a new couple there that could be them."

She was told by Emily's mom that couple is them two in her synagogue of course. And it will be a Jewish bakery that sells good stuff like bread, muffins, and bagels. And will see unlevened bread for Passover. And them kids will love going in it there. Emily and her parents knows Francine is Jewish but just doesn't keep kosher. She eats pork and beef mixed with dairy. But does celebrate the Jewish holiday's. And a young couple in the other side of town will open candy store. We still see them three talking in the bath but mom isn't in the bath and fully clothed except barefoot.

"I will love a new bakery here for i love how bakeries smell in fact," said Emily, "And i see we are all barefoot here even dad."

"I love bakeries for i love the smell of fresh bread and such cooking," said Francine, "And i heard rumor of a new candy store is coming as well."

"Yes we are all barefoot here for i see our toes and like them," said Emily's mom, "And we can go in the new store tomorrow."

"I will love going in a store for us kids there i can use a new dress," said Emily, "For as a girl i can indeed wear them in fact."

"Even i could use a dress for i am also a girl same as W.D. in fact," said Francine, "And i only have one dress i could use more."

Emily's mom said she will buy both a dress and happy about it. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	19. Brain and Liam

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Brain and Liam in the bath together and having fun. Both are boys so they both have a penis, scrotum, and testicles attached to them. And will wash each other after they play there and won't masturbate in the bath. Both know it is done in privacy. And heard rumors one boy was castrated as in his genitals removed. But turns out to be a girl as in W.D. who said she has a full set of female organs. She in fact does so she will be able to reproduce someday and see both boys talking with Brain's mom.

"We both know W.D. is a girl for i saw her naked at times saw her vagina," said Brain, "And both of us has the same body parts because i see them we are naked."

"I love having a penis it is such a good part of us boys here of course," said Liam, "We pee out of them and i stand to pee like you."

"You two has nice penises for i see them on you two good boys here," said Mrs. Powers, "I could only have Alan here do to me having my uterus removed do to cancer."

"It is very true for she could only have me so she seen my genitals a lot before," said Brain, "And by the way my real name is Alan Powers."

"I know for your mom said so and D.W. told me once before," said Liam, "I know that girl can indeed be a handful at times."

Brain said D.W. might look nice she can be a brat but not as bad of one as her cousin Cora. Muffy can also be but at least she learns. Liam has no siblings until his little brother is born. So yes she is having another boy she saw his penis inside her womb. Like Liam she will have him circumcised to help them wash them better. And knows Jewish boys is circumcised in a ritual called a bris. And same reasons Muslim boys as well seeing Adil was. And Arthur is also for the same reason as both of them boys there. One Jewish boy said glad them boys are circumcised and still see them talking there.

"We are both circumcised i can tell by looking at them as in our penises," said Brain, "I am glad i had it done to help prevent std's and such."

"I am glad we are as well for it is common here and i see my penis head," said Liam, "And that makes my penis cleaner in fact."

"I believe in circumcision for uncircumcised one's is gross," said Mrs. Powers, "I am no leftest like our neighbors who is democratic socialist in fact."

"I am against all forms of socilaism both regular and democratic," said Brain, "And them people voted for a man who looks like a biker."

"I know that is what that party picked last time and maybe him again," said Liam, "And bikers do indeed look scary to me."

Both boys was washed and dried off and put pajamas on them. See what happens next chapter of who is next in it.


	20. Arthur and Bud

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Arthur and Bud in the bath and see their genitals hanging there. Arthur loves his penis so dos Bud loves his own for he likes the word penis. It is called that for boys pee out of them and they know it. And because both is boys so no need to cover them up. And knows girls don't really pee from their vagina's but another hole in that area. So that is why girls has to sit to pee. Arthur and Bud stands to pee for both has penises. And Bud goes to a gym with his dad and brother in the showers.

"I also can go there and we could play in it for we are both children," said Arthur, "Me and you and most friends is circumcised but know some not and saw them before."

"I don't like seeing a boy retract that skin it is gross to see in fact," said Bud, "I am glad we are circumcised so no skin to pull back."

"I am glad you are both circumcised for no skin to pull back on," said Mrs. Read, "I seen both male and female organs so no big deal here."

"I thought D.W. lost hers when i saw her vagina for the first time," said Arthur, "And dad gave me the talk after that as in about sex of course."

"I thought when i saw Ladonna naked for the first time in a bath," said Bud, "And then my dad gave me the same talk of course."

Mrs. Read gave D.W. the talk when she saw his penis when he was peeing there. She looked right his genitals with her eyes big as in shock. She told that to Bud and he said that will always be the first time she saw one. Bud isn't angry and said that is common for siblings for Bud saw Ladonna's vagina for the first time. He sometimes has baths together still. And said D.W. and Arthur could share on together. Mrs. Read said them two could but without Kate she would grab Arthur's penis. We see both playing in the bath so they won't mess with their penises in the bath.

"This ship and i goes together it keeps me from masturbating in here of course," said Arthur, "And i see you ave your hippo in here."

"Me and this hippo and me goes together and i love having baths as well," said Bud, "And it also keeps me from masturbating."

"Playing with them parts in the bath can cause you two to pee in the bath," said Mrs. Read, "And baths are fun or playing when naked."

"I love being naked when i look down i see my genitals hanging there," said Arthur, "Having a penis is good and we pee from them."

"I also like the word penis for w pee out of them in fact of course," said Bud, "And mine happens to be a long in fact of course."

Both boys is playing with there bath toys so they won't masturbate in it. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	21. Ladonna and DW

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Ladonna and D.W. in the bath there having some fun there. Both of them is girls so both has vagina's between their legs there. They are both girls so no shame and haven't reached puberty yet so no pubic hair and boobs. So just two nipples where boobs will be. And knows boys also has nipples but stay flat chested unless they get pecks and looks good. Boys and men can go topless in public when women can't but can be topless as girls if they want. And see them three there talking.

"So yes both sexes has nipples for i seen Bud topless before and seen him naked," said Ladonna, "He is strong or a little kid and he acts tough but just a kid."

"I seen boys and men topless many times for i do have a brother in fact," said D.W., "I also seen his penis before it is pretty big."

"Bud has a longer penis than him but Buster and Binky's is small," said Cisely, "I am glad i had both of my son's circumcised as in Gussie and Bud."

"I seen both of them naked before once in a co-ed shower before in fact," said Ladonna, "We was allowed to play inside o it there when naked."

"We are both naked and i see our vagina's and nipples on us here," said D.W., "And that place happens to be here in Elwood city."

Ladonna and D.W. knows that babies come's out of their vagina's someday. And that boys will produce sperm from puberty to death in fact. But not true for females who has them from birth to menopause. And heard that changes goes on then. And will be sterile from then on. And knows that boys do get erections even before puberty. D.W. saw Arthur have one before and knew what it was. He doesn't mind getting them for he is a boy with a penis. And Bud also gets them at times. Arthur knows wet dreams when semen comes out of his penis. We still see them three talking.

"That is normal for boys so we know from our brothers that we have here," said Ladonna, "We seen them naked before so we seen all three has a full set of them."

"I saw it for the first time once and it was on Christmas and learned about them," said D.W., "And boys won't go through menopause in fact."

"Yes or menopause is a woman thing and we become sterile they don't," said Cisely, "And i know boys has penises in fact."

"I didn't know what a penis was until i saw Bud's for the first time," said Ladonna, "And i asked what it is it was and got the talk."

"I also got the talk the next day when i saw Arthur's not that night," said D.W., "I didn't know what it was i was shocked in fact."

And will learn more when sex ed is said either in middle school or high school. See what happens next chapter here o course.


	22. Maria and Jenna

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Maria and Jenna in the bath together having some fun there when being naked. Both is girls so both of them has vagina's. Maria's mom will wash them two there. And is playing with bath toys so they won't masturbate which could make them pee in the tub. Both girls is classmates and friends. Maria takes speech class to help her not stutter as much. She still stutters at times. And know soon they will start growing breast aka boobs. And both love being girls and see them talking there.

"I am looking forward to puberty when i start becoming a woman like mom here," said Maria, "I am learning not to stutter which is working."

"It will be good when we start growing breast and wonder what pads to use," said Jenna, "For we will be getting periods which is true in fact."

"When the time comes we will pick them out together for you two," said Mrs. Pappas, "Only kid i could have is you in fact Maria."

"I will get to pick out a bra to get or maybe more than one," said Maria, "Puberty sounds better in boys for no bra's and pads."

"It does sound eaiser than ours but we are girls in fact," said Jenna, "We will have to gt bras and pads so we can buy them when it is time.

Jenna is glad she is a girl for she can give birth to babies someday. Maria is also but she wants a more comfortable pads. And puberty will be a good time for them. The boys has it eaiser no pads and bras. And Arthur could reach it first by is voice. One could reach it later but not sure which one it is of them. And boys know they could sweat more and can get strong. Arthur is glad he will be able to produce sperm. One boy in school wants to be a female and not male he hates his penis. He wants a vagina instead but as a full set of male organs. That boy is named John.

"I have heard of that boy he wants to be a girl not a boy in fact," said Maria, He is a transgender person so he can get a sex change someday."

"Turning a penis into a vagina is pretty easy i heard from someone," said Jenna, "And will have his testicles and scrotum removed."

"We all heard of him and he can start living as a girl in fact," said Mrs. Pappas, And someday he can get that operation in fact."

"I hope the other boys will enjoy when they reach puberty like me, said Maria, "And i want the best brand of pads for me."

"We heard the best brand is called ladies choice in fact," said Jenna, "And it is the kind my mom used before she reached menopause."

She reached it early when she got her womb and ovaries removed. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	23. Arthur and Ladonna

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Arthur and Ladonna in the bath together and both naked. Arthur seen girls naked before for he has two sisters. And Ladonna seen boys naked. She see's Arthur's penis and scrotum and see's it is a bit big. Arthur doesn't mind if she looks at it there. H said ask before she touches his genitals there. He did give her permission to wash it. She wants to wash a boy for it is because of their genitals which is attached to them. Arthur is allowed to have bats with others and see's them talking.

"I love being naked when i look down i see my penis and scrotum hang there," said Arthur, "I have two testicles in my scrotum and my penis is circumcised."

"You have a nice set of male organs like Bud, Gussie, and dad in fact," said Ladonna, "I sometimes have baths with Bud in fact."

"Arthur does have a nice set of male organs attached to him i see it," said Mrs. Read, "And when i saw his penis for the first time i smiled."

"She has a picture of me before i was snipped and one after it and one a year old," said Arthur, "She knows i will use them for sex with Francine."

"I have a crush on your friend Buster and i have one of me naked as well as Bud," said Ladonna, "And his penis might be small but it fits him fine."

Arthur knows that he will have his male organs for the rest of his life. And Binky came out being gay but an uncle wants his balls cut off for his penis will be inside a boy's butt, mouth, or other boy's penis. His mom kicked him out of there and said he won't be castrated in fact. Bud is in love with D.W. who has one on him as well. And heard that a new kind of body wash in the market. And it is but it is expensive for now until it has been out a year or two. Arthur gave Ladonna permission to touch his genitals. And said just don't cause pain and she agreed not to hurt him.

"I don't mind if you touch it for i give you permission if i can touch yours," said Arthur, "For it is time for us to wash each other in fact."

"It is a nice penis and i have a nice vagina between my legs in fact," said Ladonna, "And yes it is indeed to wash now in fact."

"And then i will dry you two off and put clean underwear and pajamas," said Mrs. Read, "And you two played good together."

"Yes for we are children and we won't masturbate here in fact of course," said Arthur, "I know it won't fall off but i don't want an erection."

"I seen an erect penis on Bud before once so i know how it is like," said Ladonna, "And i am glad we had such a good bath together."

Mrs. Read dried them two and now in pajamas and in bed. See what happens next chapter here in this story here of course.


	24. DW and Tommy

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see D.W. and Tommy Tibble in the bath together. Both of them are naked as the day he was born so butts and genitals is showing there. Tommy see's his penis and scrotum hanging between his legs. He likes what he see's because he is a boy in fact of course. One boy they know never seen a girl naked so far and that is a four year old boy named Gary. Tommy and Timmy don't know him very well. D.W. being a girl has a vagina between her legs. She see's them glad she is a girl with them.

"I have a full set of female organs so i will be able to have children someday," said D.W., "You being a boy can't give birth but will produce the sperm to make a female pregnant."

"I have a full set of male organs as if you can tell i have a penis and scrotum," said Tommy, "And same as two testicles and a prostate gland."

"Your penis is longer than your own brother in fact of course," said Mrs. Read, "And i hope a public bath house opens here like in Japan."

"That would be good for i heard they are nice and sounds fun," said D.W., "And i heard Japan has them and hopes one opens here."

"Sounds like fun to me as well and is done naked just like here," said Tommy, "And i will be in with other boys some aren't circumcised."

Both kids opes one does open there for baths is fun for them in fact. And he knows a few boys who isn't circumcised and it doesn't bother him even though he is circumcised himself. And D.W. knows Bud is as well she seen his penis before. Mrs. Read is glad she washed him there for how long it is as in his penis. And heard one boy was fully castrated as in all his male organs removed. And hopes it is just a rumor and not a fact for he would have to sit to like a girl. And it is just a rumor for if was true they would see know of it. And still see's them in the bath and talking.

This is a good bath and it is regular so i see our genitals and toes," said D.W., "I love being naked it is so natural for we was born this way."

"I know that well and sometimes i want to go skinny dipping," said Tommy, "So i can see my penis and scrotum when i swim."

"It would be embarrsing for us for kidnappers would see them," said Mrs. Read, "I am a woman and i have a son and h has a full set and is circumcised."

"I seen it before when we had a bath together at times," said D.W., "And i will be a woman someday when i get breast where my nipples is at."

"I know i will stay flat chested but i do have nipples for both sexes has them," said Tommy, "And i will someday become a man."

Them two has pink nipples for they would be white if human. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	25. Should Binky be banned?

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Francine and Muffy in the bath together having fun there. Both is girls so they have vagina's between their legs there in fact of course. And it is at Muffy's mansion in a big bathtub and both naked. And no need to cover up for both is girls in fact. And know that the first penis D.W. ever saw belongs to Arthur same as Francine. She wants to marry him someday and have kids with him. And them kids will be mixed breeds called Monkeyvarks and see them talking there in the bath.

"I am in love with Arthur so it is a crush for me he is cute in fact of course," said Francine, "He might be a geek but he is my geek in fact."

"I am not in love yet i think i am too young for that in my mind," said Muffy, "I saw my brother Chip naked before so i saw his penis."

"She had baths with him is why so she saw it many times in fact," said Mrs. Crosswire, "I have no problem with mixed bathing in fact."

"I had baths with boys before such as Arthur, Bud, and Buster in fact," said Francine, "Bud has a long penis and Buster's is shorter and Arthur's is perfect."

"I see small than than Buster's as in Binky's in fact of course," said Muffy, "I know he is a gay boy as in Binky in fact of course."

Binky wants to go in a gay bathhouse when he becomes of age in fact so he can have sex there. One boy in that school doesn't know Binky is gay. Most boys aren't comfortable of being naked around him. He likes looking at their genitals of other boys. Arthur told him stop staring at his penis and scrotum or he will tell on him. So he won't look at his there. In fact one boy did tell on him and coach banned him around them in the showers so in a private part in it. For he keeps looking at other boys penises in lust. And could be kicked off the team. We see them talking there now as in adults.

"Binky does look at other boys privates in lust at all boys there," said Mr. Haney, "Instead of like normal looking but with lust."

"I will talk to him about it so it won't happen again in front of other boys," said Mrs. Banes, "He is a gay boy but he shouldn't look at other boys penises like that."

"It better not happen again or we will kick him off the team," said Mr. Crosswire, "As in the soccer team or just ban him from showers."

"If it happens again no more showers for him here in fact," said Mr. Read, "He looked at my son's Arthur's penis and scrotum like that."

"And tried to touch his scrotum to feel his testicles in it in fact," said Mrs. Read, "Brain stopped him from doing just that in fact."

All of them told him not to look at some boys penises like that. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	26. Arthur and George

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Arthur and George in the bath together in fact. And both is naked and are both boys so both has same parts between the legs of course. As in a penis, scrotum, and two testicles is there of course. Being boys they have them and glad they have them. It is how doctors saw when they was born. And them two got circumcised after birth. And some boys at school aren't circumcised. One boy who isn't is a boy named Gary. He thinks circumcision is gross. We see them all talking in the bath.

"He thinks it is gross as in circumcision and we are circumcised in fact," said Arthur, "I can tell both of us is circumcised for w are both naked."

"He and his family is leftest so he does think like that in fact of course," said George, "And your penis is longer than mine in fact."

"I know that and i love my penis it is a good part to have we stand to pee," said Arthur, "I am glad we ar in this nice and hot bath."

"I love having them as well and we have full sets of male organs," said George, "And i saw uncircumcised boy's penises so looks gross."

"I am glad we got circumcised and yes uncircumcised one's is gross," said Arthur, "I am glad we are both boys having a penises, scrotum's, and testicles."

Gary is having a bath at his house by his mom who still gives him baths. She thinks puberty is the age to stop in fact. She doesn't want to give circumcised boys at her house. One girl said circumcision is a good thing and cuts risk of penis cancer. One mom wants gay boys castrated as in remove their entire manhood. Binky doesn't want to lose his penis, scrotum, and testicles. Some gay men becomes nullo's in fact. Arthur and George are both straight boys so it wouldn't include them in fact. Binky knows that mom isn't his mom but mom of Jenna in fact of course.

"She is running for mayor and she will lose big to the mayor," said Arthur, "She want local gay boys to be made Eunuch's which is a bad thing of course."

"My mom won't vote for her mom either for what she wants done," said George, "I know she won't be a good mayor in fact."

"I thought i knew her and she is right wing as in conservative in fact," said Arthur, "She is running as a republican even though has some leftest ideas."

"One running is more right wing than her he wants a new party," said George, "As in a national front party like that in France."

"Now that is an almost fascist and i also heard about that in fact," said Arthur, "The mayor will win the election my parents is for him."

Jenna said why gay boys should be castrated and her mom said yes. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	27. Prunella and Marina

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Prunella and Marina in the bath and both naked in fact. Marina being blind can't see them but she can feel them in fact of course. And one of them is getting breast and that one is Prunella. She see's them coming in and knew she started puberty. Marina will start in two days in fact. Arthur will be the first boy in his class to reach puberty and will start getting to get facial hair and pubic hair. Them two knows male puberty is easier than female puberty and know he has a big penis and talking now.

"He sure does and he should be first boy to reach puberty for how his body is," said Prunella, "And because of his voice and knows he will have a deep voice."

"I have no doubt about it and his body could be hairy and somewhat a nerd," said Marina, "And i could have my first period soon in fact."

"I am growing boobs now on my nipples and boys also has nipples as well," said Prunella, "Only they stay flat chested and we have vagina's in fact."

"Allow me to feel to make sure because i am blind in fact of course," said Marina, "And my mom said i will start puberty soon in fact."

"Go right ahead and i know you are blind when we first met in fact," said Prunella, "And my mom said i will have breast like her."

Marina felt them on her chest and she knows Prunella has started puberty in fact of course. Arthur will start puberty in a week or two. It will start with his voice and body hair soon. Arthur looked down at his genitals and knows hair can start growing there for him it is male puberty. Some boys will start around middle school and some kind of late. D.W. knows she is a girl and she knows she will have breast like her mom in fact. Prunella said Arthur will be first boy to reach puberty in his class. Arthur knows hair will start to grow on him in all places and still see the girls speaking.

"Arthur will love puberty for he is a boy so male puberty for him of course," said Prunella, "I am liking female puberty so far of course."

"You might need a training bra for your growing them now in fact," said Marina, "I know Arthur will start puberty first in his class and a boy in my class."

"Arthur already has a girlfriend which is Francine who is now good to him of course," said Prunella, "And one day have children after they are married."

"She is good for him they are meant to be together i can tell that for sure," said Marina, "Arthur is a lucky boy to get her in fact."

"I saw Arthur naked before i saw his penis and scrotum in fact of course," said Prunella, "We had a few baths together as in with him."

She knows she can have one more with him and some friends will have one. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	28. Arthur and Bud again

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Arthur and Bud in the bath together and both is boys so same parts. As in has penises, scrotum,s and testicles and see's them there. And with no girls to be in with them. And knows the penis allows them to stand to pee and testicles will have sperm one day. That scrotum's cover them so they won't see them for real and can feel them. Both loves having them and see them now. Them two likes being naked do their penises, scrotum,s and testicles being there. We see them two talking now.

"I love being naked here i see my penis and scrotum hanging here now," said Arthur, "I have two testicles and a prostate gland like most of has."

"I love how big our penises is we are lucky boys in fact of course," said Bud, "And glad we are boys and glad we have them on us."

"All of us males has them who we know i saw all of us naked," said Arthur, "None of us got them cut off but some isn't circumcised in fact of course."

"Oh yeah same here and one boy there has a small penis," said Bud, "And he happens to be gay so it happens to be Binky Barnes."

"Everyone knows that now he came out of the closet in fact," said Arthur, "And he is thinking of having a subinsision which is bad."

One boy in school has no testicles but does have a penis and a flat scrotum which is a boy named Henry. He had malformed testicles is the reason why. And will be fitted for prosethetic one's put in. Arthur and them doesn't ever want to be castrated for they want to keep them for life. Only one in the group of boys will be castrated and that is Binky. He will get cancer in them as in just his testicles. And one will have a total Penectomey but that one isn't one of them two but will be one in the group and that one is his brother Gussie. And later in life not now and still see them talking there.

"I hope none of us gets that kind of cancer in fact no types of cancer," said Arthur, "I hope we live to be an old age and die in our sleep."

"Most peaceful way to die and wake up in Heaven with God and Jesus," said Bud "We are both saved boys so we can go another way."

"The rapture would be a way without dying is one way in fact of course, said Arthur, "And can happen anytime from now to years from now."

"I would love to be raptured out and maybe in the bath which would be cool," said Bud, "And maybe see if i still have my penis and such."

"Our youth Pastor will know for sure when we see him Sunday of course," said Arthur, "And know for sure when we get raptured out."

Arthur and Bud are both naked and both is boys so both has a penis. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	29. Mr and Mrs Read bath

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Mr. and Mrs. Read in the bath and both is fully naked. His penis is showing and her boobs and vagina has pubic hair on both of them. And could have sex after that bath there and can have just one more kid. She will reach Menopause in a few years. Arthur saw them doing it once and told him that sex is normal and had no problem with him going in there. Said he should get married and have a family of his own. That time was when D.W. was being made inside of her and see them talking there.

"We could have sex after our bath here and i remember Arthur walked in once," said Mrs. Read, "I seen him play with his own penis once had no problem with that."

"I gave him the talk and after that he learned what a penis and such is for," said Mr. Read, "I see my penis and scrotum and Arthur has a longer penis than me."

"He is a lucky boy he let me look at it and said he has a long penis there," said Mrs. Read, "And he is just outside the door we should let him in."

"Come on in Arthur just no room in the tub just show us your penis," said Mr. Read, "And tomorrow she will wash you in the bath with a friend of your choice."

"I will pick a friend of mine and here it is my genitals as in penis and scrotum," said Arthur, "I take after a grandpa and i will pick a boy either Buster or James."

She said James is better for Buster has a small penis but not as small as Binky's in fact. D.W. also came in and saw her dad's penis and said all males should have one but know some got total Penectomies. He said most males has them all their lives. And said males who had it done has to sit to pee like a girl. And said that baths and showers is good and must clean genitals good. And said they could all sleep naked in the summer. D.W. asked if she can touch Arthur's penis and said as long as she doesn't cause pain she can and agreed with him and didn't hurt him when she did so.

"We do have a big bath tub so five kids can be i there," said Mrs. Read, "Arthur, James, Bud, D.W. and Emily is who will be in it."

"Bud is a good little boy and he is strong and a big penis," said Mr. Read, "I know some boys who isn't circumcised it looks gross."

"I am glad i was circumcised after birth or i would have later on," said Arthur, "It helps prevent std's and can have sex longer in fact."

"Bud is a strong boy who loves being naked showing off penis," said D.W., "And having a bath with him is fun we play good."

"He seems like he could become a boxer for he is such a strong boy," said Mrs. Read, "That or football or maybe both for he is strong."

Bud said he loves boxing and doing so could make him a rich man. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	30. Gussie and Madison

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Gussie and Madison in the bath together and both naked. Gussie see's his penis and Madison see's her vagina and see each others. And heard the man next door will get a total Penectomy as in his penis will be removed. And make him a new pee hole. Bud will never have anything as in organs but Arthur will get his appendix removed. And knows it has little or no function. That man will have to sit to pee. So he asked them to just go ahead and remove his testicles and scrotum as well and said sure.

"I love having a bath together and i see our genitals and i love being naked," said Gussie, "And i love being a boy and one man i know will be a nullo soon."

"I heard he will be soon and he asked them to just remove his scrotum and testicles as well," said Madison, "And i love being a girl soon to be woman."

"I heard Arthur will have his appendix removed it is kind of useless anyway," said Gussie, "And we can give Bud a bath soon."

"Bud is a lucky little kid for he is strong and has a big penis as well," said Madison, "And same as you except your not as strong."

"I think we should give one to both him and D.W. so both can be clean," said Gussie, "And i love being naked and we look good this way."

Gussie and Madison are glad them two is naked and see his penis and scrotum and has testicles as well and her clitris were her vagina and pee hole is at. She and other girls don't pee out of their vagina's but another hole in that area. Ladonna and Bud decided to get naked and let them. She and him will have a bath as well so they are now naked. Gussie and Madison are glad that Bud is a strong kid who stands up for one's he cares about. Arthur had a bath with D.W. and same as some others. And being naked is good in the bath so every part can get clean and see's them.

"He does stand up to people who he likes and he has a good power stare," said Gussie, "And i love him and Ladonna and you."

"We are siblings after all and i am glad our parents moved here in fact," said Madison, "Maybe our parents could have one more child."

"I am glad we have a big bath tub here and we can wash them two," said Gussie, "And not sure if they can have more kids."

"I am glad we live here and our high school has a tornado drill on Monday," said Madison, "And i know mom has some egg cells left."

"It is up to them and i know we will have a tornado drill on here Monday," said Gussie, "And i look good naked and same as you."

Next chapter two more will have a bath together and get nice and clean. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	31. Four in the bath

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Arthur and D.W. in the bath again and see's each others genitals. Arthur doesn't mind to much D.W. is his sister after all of course. Arthur and D.W. said that bath feels good on every part. Mr. and Mrs. Read will let them have baths together if they want. Kate would pull Arthur penis a feel his testicles through his scrotum. So she will have Bnky's sister in her bath she is also there. And same as Binky for a week and Binky is also in same as Bud in a big bath tub. We see them talking now.

"I am just glad this bath tub is a big one and Binky has a small penis," said Arthur, "And i have an average size penis and Bud a big one."

"I know Binky here is a gay boy and he is thinking about being castrated," said D.W., "As in have his genitals removed from his body."

"I still might if i find a doctor who will make it look i had nothing here," said Binky, "And i won't mind sitting like a girl to pee."

"I never want to get rid of mine i love having a big and long penis," said Bud, "Puberty sounds like fun to me i will have fascial hair."

"I will look good with fascial hair and i will have a deeper voice here," said Arthur, "And male puberty is easier than female puberty and i am male."

When he reaches puberty he will be glad and hopes to have a date with his girlfriend Francine soon and he asked her and said sure. She said they might be kids but Arthur will be first in his class to reach puberty for boys and Francine will be first girl to reach it. Last male in his class who will be Binky of course. Arthur knows by having fur will not have pubic hair so the girls will show off their vagina's when naked. Binky said if castrated he will never reach puberty. He wants to be a Eunuch as in have his ball cut off and also his scrotum and penis. We still see them talking there.

"Being a boy is fun and i like looking down and see my genitals hang here," said Arthur, "And i don't think you should be castrated or you will sound strange."

"I love having a penis and scrotum and i won't be castrated ever," said Bud, "I love being a boy and i hope to go to Westpoint and become an officer like dad."

"I won't serve in the military and i want to be castrated in fact," said Binky, "I don't like having a penis and such i want nothing here."

"That will be very painful for it is a part of your body in fact," said D.W., "I am a girl and i will look good having boobs like mom."

"All operations use a form of anesthetic like with your ears, said Arthur, "And a rumor is going on of me getting my appendix removed which i am not."

One who started it up got in trouble which was Molly in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	32. Buster and Lydia

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Lydia and Buster in the bath together having a good time there. She doesn't mind seeing Buster's penis and scrotum and his butt. And he doesn't mind seeing her vagina and butt. Them two is fully naked so all body parts is showing there in fact. They are in her house which is just a one story tall. And it is made for her being in a wheelchair being paralyzed from the waist down all her life. She could end up married and have children if not in a group home. We see them two talking there.

"I seen girls naked before and the first time i did thought her penis fell off," said Buster, "The next day my mom stripped me naked and had the talk."

"You have a nice penis there and i also had the talk naked as well," said Lydia, "And my mom here will wash us two and here she is now."

"I know how to wash a penis and scrotum not the first boy here," said her mom, "It will feel good i have soft hands after all."

"I know you seen Arthur's and his penis is bigger and longer than mine," said Buster, "I try not to look at his do to me having a small one."

"Arthur does have a nice boy body and same as Bud do to big penises," said Lydia, "And Binky i heard has a smaller one who could get it removed with the rest of them."

Binky is thinking about it and his mom said they could and said get used to pee sitting down after removal. So he will be a nullo and said he won't need them for he is gay. Arthur said he won't be allowed to have a bath with him. He wants people with genitals in with him and his boyfriend will keep his and making Binky the femine one. Lydia said she will give birth from c section if indeed she gets married. Arthur will have one with Francine and she said sure. She wants to touch his penis and feel his testicles through his scrotum. We see them two still talking there.

"I seen other boys naked many times when we change into bathing suits," said Buster, "Some aren't circumcised like Alex and a boy named Todd."

"I prefer circumcised penises better than one with foreskin in fact," said Lydia, "And mom here dosen,t know how to wash an intact penis."

"I won't wash a boy with foreskin and that includes Alex there in fact," said her mom, "He should get circumcised and then i can."

"He said he doesn't know what circumcised is in fact of course," said Buster, "Most boys in our school is circumcised i seen them naked."

"I seen a boy naked when i was a baby i didn't know what it is," said Lydia, "I know he is circumcised and it was Arthur in fact."

Arthur also remembers that and that means she met him before Brain met her. See what happens next chapter here.


	33. Arthur and Marina

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Arthur and Marina in the bath together having a good time. Marina might be blind but she does know what a penis is in fact of course. She asked to touch it and he let her do just that. Arthur said boys and girls are equal under God and she believes in him. She said that she likes boys which means she is straight same as Arthur. Binky a known gay boy doesn't find Arthur attractive. Arthur and them seen each other naked many times. We see them all talking now in fact as in them two.

"I do love having baths and i also love being naked i see my penis and scrotum," said Arthur, "I am glad we are having one here together."

"I also love having them and my vagina even though can't see them," said Marina, "I love being a girl and i like boys like you."

"I am glad we are in here together and glad the door is locked here," said Arthur, "I am glad i have a full set of male organs and a circumcised penis."

"I know some boys aren't circumcised like Alex and some others," said Marina, "And i have a full set of female organs in fact."

"I love being in this bath here and glad we are naked here in fact," said Arthur, "I am glad my sister had her's with Bud in fact."

Arthur and Marina are playing with bath toys so they won't play with there genitals which could cause him to have an erection. Arthur might not have sperm yet but can get erections. He knows there is no bone in his penis and all other males like them. Arthur doesn't know why erections is called boners. He prefers the proper term erection and says his genitals by proper name so he calls his penis a penis. He looked down and see's it and knows that one man was fully castrated as in all his genitals even his penis is off. We see them talking about it right now.

"I don't want to be castrated like that one man did now has no penis," said Arthur, "I love having a penis, scrotum, testicles, and a prostate gland."

"I know you must prevent his kind of cancer that effects them," said Marina, "I don't feel any shame here even though i am naked."

"I know that cancer can be prevented and live a good life," said Arthur, "And the mayor won the election so we remain in good hands."

"I am glad the mayor won the election and i like him," said Marina, "I am glad he will continue his good work here in Elwood city."

"He is the best mayor we ever had he is a good man in fact," said Arthur, "I know some kids here are goths which i don't want to be."

One in the group could turn goth soon either Fern or George. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	34. DW and Lydia

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see D.W. and Lydia in the bath together and having fun there. Both is girls with full sets of female organs and see their vagina's there. And both is naked so every part can get clean. And the door is locked so no one see's their wet naked bodies but them. And both has ten toes even though Lydia can't wiggel her's she still has them. Arthur already had his bath with Marina. D.W. knows she will have boobs someday were her nipples is at. Boys and men also nipples. We see them and Mrs. Read talk.

"I wonder why boys have nipples when they stay flat chested in fact," said D.W., "When us girls get boobs were our nipples is at."

"I heard we all start as girls at first so both sexes has them there," said Lydia, "And when we get them we can produce milk from them."

"You girls will have nice boobs just like i do same as others we know," said Mrs. Read, "Well all females and some males can lactate."

"I will love when i grow them i am glad i am a girl with nice genitals," said D.W., "I love having nipples it makes me as me in fact."

"I will also get boobs and can have children even though in a wheelchair," said Lydia, "I am also glad i am a girl i love that you are also a girl."

Mrs. Read hopes them two will get married and have children of their own which they can. One boy in a school had his testicles removed do to malformation. So he has a flat scrotum and it is a boy named Steven. He will get prosthetic testicles put in his scrotum there. And he can't produce sperm and can become a Catholic priest. Arthur has two real testicles and he will be first in his class to reach puberty for the boys. And can tell that he loves being a boy. And Francine or Fern will be first girl to reach puberty in their class. We still see them three talking there.

"I know him that he has no testicles but Arthur sure does in fact," said D.W., "We both seen Arthur naked before all three of us."

"He has a nice boy body his penis is big and not like Buster's," said Lydia, "And Binky could get his removed even his penis."

"He is a gay boy so some boys he knows is also in fact of course," said Mrs. Read, "And now he is open and glad he came out gay."

"I hope to marry Bud someday he is a good boy who i love," said D.W., "He has a good heart and a big and long penis on him."

"He is indeed a good boy he is also a strong kid in fact of course," said Lydia, "He could join the army just like his dad and go to west point."

Bud wants to take up boxing and he is strong enough for it. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	35. James and Alex

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see James and Alex in the bath together having some fun there. Both is boys so both has a penis, scrotum, and two testicles there in fact. They heard one man had his genitals removed and glad it isn't them. One person thought W.D. was a boy until a bath. It was a girl who thought that. And saw her vagina and knew she is a girl. And we see them two boys playing with bath toys not their penises it would cause them to have erections. And now we see them boys and Jame's mom talking there.

"I love being a boy for having a penis and such and one man was castrated," said James, "In his case not just his testicles but also his scrotum and penis."

"I also love having them and i heard that man asked to get his balls cut off," said Alex, "I am glad we have a full set of male organs."

"I would never have you two castrated unlike that on man did there," said his mom, "And Arthur and Bud has big penises there."

"I love having a full set of male organs such as my penis and such," said James, "And i love being a boy for having genitals."

"I love my penis and such and glad none of us was castrated," said Alex, "And i had bath with girls before and didn't know what a vagina was."

Alex did have baths with Maria and with W.D. as well and both is girls. Alex also had showers with other boys and most is circumcised but not all including Alex there. And she knows how to retract his foreskin there in fact. Alex is getting clean for he will be circumcised soon. He will be glad he will be there. And saw a Jewish boy who said he was circumcised by a Rabbi and asked him if that Rabbi will circumcise him and he said no. And then told him it will be done by a doctor and he isn't Jewish. Arthur saw D.W. naked many times and got the talk. And we still see them three talking there now.

"I did have showers at school after soccer games and never saw D.W. naked," said James, "But i did have them with Bud in fact."

"Same here and i have seen D.W. naked once and she had no shame in fact," said Alex, "Binky's penis is small and could be castrated soon."

"I know Binky is gay and he is now open about it in a pride parade there," said his mom, "And Molly has a full set of female organs."

"I am glad i am a boy having a full set of male organs here in fact of course," said James, "And i did see her naked once by accident."

"I know it was an accident and she did say it was okay she is your sister," said Alex, "Being a boy is a good thing in fact of course."

One girl who they know never saw a boy naked so doesn't know what a penis is. See what happens next chapter here.


	36. Arthur and WD

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Arthur and W.D. in the bath together having a good time there. W.D. doesn't mind seeing a boy naked she has seen boys like that before. She might be a girl but has no problem seeing boys naked. She knows Arthur won't hurt her and she won't hurt him. He as in Arthur looked down and saw his penis and scrotum hanging there and smiled for he loves them a lot. She has a full set of female organs. And will wash each other. And heard a new store opened and see them talking about it.

"I know that new store is child friendly and a good family there," said Arthur, "It is a toy store bought this ship so i can play wit it instead of my penis here."

"I have this rubber duck from the same store and nice ship there," said W.D., "And i don't want to play with my vagina i would pee here."

"I am glad we don't play with our genitals here i would get an erection here," said Arthur, "And nice rubber duck there it is a good new store."

"I am glad we both went there it is a good new store there," said W.D., "And i am glad i am a girl and glad i have a full set of female organs."

"I do love that new store there it is a good one owned by good people," said Arthur, "I am glad it opened today and i have a full set of male organs."

D.W. knows W.D. is a girl she had some baths with her so she knows that well. And knows everyone is born naked and Arthur and W.D. is both naked as the day they was born. And both has nipples for both sexes has them. And both has ten toes belly buttons and fingers and butts. And W.D. said she can wear a dress in church tomorrow. She can wear them being a girl and everyone in school knows she is a girl. Her voice is that of a girl and saw her in showers before at school. Only some people confused her for a boy. And call he looks good and she said she is a girl and still see them talking there.

"I know that new store is here to stay and a heard a bad new store opened as well," said Arthur, "And one new boy said he hopes a fire would happen there."

"I heard about him that he can be a trouble maker and had to move here," said W.D., "And this bath is sure fun and love being naked."

"I know we are all born naked so it is called birthday suits and it is true," said Arthur, "And someday i hope to get married and have kids in fact."

"I hope to be a mom someday i do like being a girl and being naked," said W.D., "And my parents bought me a dog as in Scottish terrior named Ralph."

"I have a mutt named Pal and Killer lost to a wiener dog in fact of course," said Arthur, "Looks like a hot dog with legs and such."

W.D. hates a breed of dog Pit bulls they can be mean dogs and bites hard. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	37. Bath time talk

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see D.W. and Marina in the bath together having a good time. Both is girls so they both have vagina's. And soon Marina will enter puberty. Arthur is playing a game that he got e already had dinner and such. D.W. knows Marina is blind by her eyes. And she was born blind so she never could see. D.W. wonders what is it like and she told her it is black and she never had eye sight. Both is naked so all parts can get cleaned including their genitals. We see them two and Mrs. Read talking there.

"One person i saw who was blind when he looked at the sun there," said D.W., "And now he has to read braille like you and uses that cane."

"The sun can blind people it damages the retna's after all in fact," said Marina, "I taught that boy how to read braille and uses a cane like me."

"Yes and when it comes to solar eclipeses only remove them when it is total," said Mrs. Read, "And they have special glasses for them."

"I know one blind girl who was blinded in a car crash in my class at school," said D.W., "And she told me about it as in her accident."

"I know her she had glass in her eyes blinding her and she will be blind for life," said Marina, "And i was born blind so i don't know much about eyesight."

Marina knows some kids was born blind just like her as in another boy in her class. She knows being blind is all she knows and Prunella is her best friend who can see. At the school has showers so they can get clean after a game. One girl in D.W.'s class is in a wheelchair from a car crash. It was same accident which blinded her sister and paralyzed her. Her mom just had a broken arm and her dad died in it. Arthur saw the car crash happen and said the one who hit them was drunk and charged and convicted of manslaughter and serving five years in prison and still see them talking there.

"I heard it was a bad car crash and Arthur and Buster saw it happen there," said D.W., "Her dad died in it and one only had a broken arm."

"I heard about that car crash it killed that nice man there in fact of course," said Marina, "It happened a year ago from today."

"It was indeed a bad car crash and i knew that man he was a good man," said Mrs. Read, "I heard he has four years left in prison there."

"I hope no one i know will end up in prison because it would be bad," said D.W., "I kind of think the Tibbles could or even Binky."

"I know Tommy is a bit more better behaved and Binky is a gay boy," said Marina, "And i don't think they will end up in prison."

Both girls got nice and clean and know two more will get clean in a bath tub. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	38. Store talk

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Buster and Brain is in the bath together and having some fun there. And both is fully naked as in all parts from ears to their toes. And both is boys so both has a penis, scrotum, and testicles. And will be able to produce sperm to make a woman pregnant. And know that both is straight unlike Binky Barnes. And he as in Binky is at the house of another gay man who is a friend of his. Arthur is with Francine in a bath together. We now see both boys talking now about a new store that opened.

"It is a good new store i went inside it and has good stuff in it," said Buster, "I know it is used stuff like clothes and such that we can't eat."

"I also went in it and i donated some clothes that no longer fits me,"said Brain, "The rest went to care to wear and shopped in both stores."

"I also like both and i heard a rumor a new couple in town will open a store," said Buster, "And that it will be a grocery store in fact."

"It isn't a rumor it is true that it will open in a week or two in fact," said Brain, "And everyone who doesn't cause problems can go inside."

"I saw one store somewhere that threw people who aren't Jews out," said Buster, "And he is a known mean man who is in business there."

Brain said he will never go in a store like that and that mean man should allow all inside. Buster's mom said most stores isn't like that one. And said being naked is good in baths and showers. Both boys are circumcised and can tell for she see's their penises there. Buster knows one of his cousins wants to open a bath store and that she will allow all inside unless that person causes problems. And she knows of that one mean man and said if she goes there she said she will give him a long talking there and tell him that everyone should be allowed inside and talking about it now.

"She is a good girl and she is coming to visit in a week and have baths with her," said Buster, "She knows not to touch my genitals without permission."

"I want to meet her she is a nerd like me is a reason why in fact," said Brain, "And another reason is she hates stores who is mean like a mean man does."

"She is indeed a nerd and she is much more smarter than me," said Buster, "And she knows what stores is good and which one's is bad."

"I know some nerds don't need glasses and i don't wear them," said Brain, "And Arthur looks like a geek and he is one so he is smart."

"I did have a dream if i was a nerd and Arthur was a bully in it," said Buster, "Glad it was just a dream and that is what would be if i was a nerd."

Brain said that nerds rules the world and that is true they do. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	39. Arthur and Bud talk

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Arthur and Bud in the bath once again. And both is boys so they both have a penis, scrotum, and testicles as well as a prostate gland. Both is naked so all parts can get clean from their ears to their toes. Both has ears on top of there heads in fact of course. Both is an animal person Arthur an Aardvark and Bud a rabbit. Both of them is human like and in that demention no true human's. Arthur and Bud is also boys so they have the same parts. We see them two talking about a new store there.

"I do love that new toy store i bought some toys like this ship here," said Arthur, "And that bath toys prevents us from masturbating here in the bath toy in fact."

"I bought a new dinosaur toy so he can keep Rapty here company," said Bud, "I love this bath here and my big and long penis seems to love it."

"I love having a penis and glad we are both circumcised here in fact," said Arthur, "And i heard a rumor that the Amish could open a store here."

"I also heard the same thing as you and it will be a butcher shop," said Bud, "And that i heard you and your class went to an Amish community."

"We did in fact did go to one on a field trip once here in fact," said Arthur, "They are much different than us they don't use electricity."

Arthur then told Bud that they use horse and buggies to get to place to place. One Amish boy wants a bath with a kid there in a house with electricity. And said he will leave the Amish and move to Elwood city so he can have electricity. And wants it with his friend Buster and both has circumcised penises. And Arthur said he will be going to Yellowstone on vacation and said that it is a supervolcano and an eruption would not only dump ash but send out tons of sulpher Dixiode that will called a volcanic winter for ten to twenty years. And now talking about that in the bath.

"Yes Yellowstone is a supervolcano and an eruption there would be terrible," said Arthur, "A volcanic winter would be harsh and cold and lots of snow."

"I hope it won't erupt in our lifetime and i also hear it is as well," said Bud, "And i will be going to Texas as in Dallas area in fact"

"Some in our church including me thinks Yellowstone is wormwood," said Arthur, "And i hope it gives off warning signs before it erupts."

"I also think Yellowstone is wormwood in the bible in book of revelation," said Bud, "And i heard we are already in global cooling."

"I am glad we will go there and an eruption there would send up lots of sulpher Dixiode," said Arthur, "I love being a boy having a penis and such."

Arthur and Bud knows that baths is fun and Yellowstone is a supervolcano. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	40. DW and WD

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see D.W. and W.D. in the bath together having a good time playing when naked. And both is girls so both has a full set of female organs. So no shame there for both is girls and W.D. is called a tomboy. But she is a girl she sits to pee and wears panties in fact. And she also wears dresses at times and even saw boys naked. And knows she will get breast when she enters puberty. She knows she is a girl and everyone in school knows she is a girl. We see them talking now about stuff.

"Picture day is coming and i will need help picking out a dress for me," said W.D., "For a new clothes store just opened and i will need your help."

"I sure will and i know your a girl and you look good in them," said D.W., "I knew you was a girl when you came over once in fact."

"I was called a boy a few times and i had to speak like this," said W.D., "And then knew a i am a girl and i love being naked here."

"I heard a new toy store opened and we can go there sometime," said D.W., "And has good bath toys at it and i love being a girl."

"I was there and bought a few race cars as i have here in fact," said W.D., "And sure i can go with you and buy something in fact."

And heard from W.D.,s mom that a new goth store opened and not to go inside of it. D.W. said that stores like that is scary. W.D. knows she will never become a goth she isn't that kind of girl. And D.W. said Fern could turn goth. And said that one new store opened which is a computer store. And one man who is mean wants to open a store which will shun kids without an adult there. And he was turned down by the local government. And said if he wants a store for adults open an adult store in fact. And said he can open a liquor store so he was approved for that and still see them girls talking.

"I do love being a girl and i sit to pee and wear panties and now naked," said W.D., "I am a girl and someday me and you will have breast."

"I am looking forward to growing them and i heard boys can lactate in fact," said D.W., "And i love being a girl as well and i love it."

"I heard that one boy at school was watching a girl pee once and was grounded," said W.D.,s mom, "And that he could be expelled from school."

"Not in my school and it was at another school and he will be expelled," said D.W., "We could have told him we girls sit to pee."

"I bought some nice panties which is princess panties panties in fact," said W.D., "I am a girl so i wear panties which i love having."

D.W. knows she can help W.D. buy a nice dress for picture day at school. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	41. Walters family bath

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Mr. and Mrs. Walters in the bath together and both is naked. His penis and scrotum is showing and her boobs and vagina is also showing. Because they are married they have no shame being naked together. And allows Fern to run around the house naked. And she is naked as well and loves having a bath together. And has seen her naked many times and looks and see's her vagina and knows by having fur will never get pubic hair. And she is in with them having a bath and talking.

"As a family we can all have a nice and hot bath here together," said Mrs. Walters, "And i am glad we are all naked and see our nice bodies."

"I love being naked here and i see my penis and scrotum here," said Mr. Walters, "And Fern you have a nice girl body here as well."

"I love having a bath here with you two and i love my vagina as well," said Fern, "And i love being naked and i love being a girl."

"We are known to have good looking bodies in fact of course," said Mrs. Walters, "And this bath is a nice one and we are a family."

"I love having a bath here as a family and Fern has a nice body," said Mr. Walters, "And i love being a man here as well of course."

Mr. Walters could have his testicles removed if he has cancer there and if he does will get fake one's put in. And heard a new bath store opened and will go there tomorrow after church. And heard a goth store opened and know Fern could turn goth and wouldn't reject her if she did. And knows she wants to go there so they will take her to it. And will talk to the owners and could turn her goth in fact. And she is the one who could become goth. And the last new store is a pharmacy and will also go there. One mean couple could open a store for adults only no kids allowed even with adults.

"If i like the new pharmacy i want to get my medication from it," said Fern, "And most kids i know isn't on any prescription medication at all."

"I heard the owners is nice and won't cause harm so we can go there," said Mrs. Walters, "One kind of store i won't go in is one who shuns children."

"I heard a mean couple could open a store that shuns children," said Mr. Walters, "I hope that couple gets rejected unless it is a porn place."

"I know three new stores opened and will go to all three of them," said Fern, "I could turn goth if i like that life style or stay how i am now a shy girl."

"I know the owners they could take time to talk to you there," said Mrs. Walters, "I went to school with them back in the day."

That mean couple will open a porn store and that is why no kids allowed. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	42. Francine and Muffy

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Francine and Muffy in the bath together having lots of fun there. Both is girls so both has a full set of female organs and not in puberty yet. Both is naked so every part can be washed including their vagina's. And both has a bath toy so they won't masturbate. And see a statue of a naked boy which shows his genitals. Muffy said the model is a real boy. And said that she took some bath with her brother Chip at times. And now we see them talking about a new store that just opened.

"I went in that new store it is a toy store and i bought some there," said Francine, "I am glad it opened and a new sports store is coming in a week."

"I also went inside of it and i bought some game there which i like," said Muffy, "And i also know a sports store is coming soon."

"One man tried to open a store that shuns children which isn't good," said Francine, "And it was going to be a regular store in fact."

"I heard he was arrested when he opened an illegal store in a shed," said Muffy, "And if convicted can get three to five years in prison."

"I heard that Jenna,s mom will be on the jury same as my dad as well," said Francine, "I know he is a bad person who hates all children."

Chip has seen Muffy naked more than once so he knows boys has a penis and girls has a vagina at a young age. And Arthur saw Francine naked before. And she seen him naked before so no need to cover up when they have a bath together in fact. Muffy said baths is fun and only place to play when naked. And heard a boy in school has no genitals but proved not true and that isn't a boy but a girl. W.D. is that girl and sits to pee and wears panties. W.D. knows she is a girl and she has a vagina. She has a full set of female organs so she will be able to be a mom in fact.

"W.D. is indeed a girl i seen her in the bath before so i know for sure," said Francine, "She will be able to reproduce she would be a good mom."

"She is also a good girl and she does indeed wear panties i seen them," said Muffy, "She has no trace of male organs in her."

"She can be a handful at times so i heard but she is an only child in fact," said Francine, "Another only child is Sue Ellen and Buster is another."

"I know Binky was an only child until they adopted a little sister in fact," said Muffy, "Chip washed me good back in the day."

"Binky is also a gay boy he came out of the closet and i have no problem with it," said Francine, "One girl in our class is a known lesbian."

Francine and Muffy had a good bath together and now in pajamas in bed. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	43. George and Fern again

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Fern and George in the bath together having lots of fun there. Both is naked so all body parts ca be clean and baths are done like that. George see's his penis and scrotum and has two testicles and a prostate gland and Fern has a full set of female organs. And Fern will reach puberty in two years. She is looking forward to it and will be were her nipples is at. George also has nipples for both sexes has them. One boy at school thought he would grow boobs but he won't and talking about it.

"Yes the boy who thought that was a boy named Todd Miller in fact," said George, "I know both sexes has nipples and mine happens to be pink."

"I thought Buster would have thought that but i guess he already knows," said Fern, "Mine is also pink and same as most boys we know."

"Brain has brown nipples he is African American and we know it," said George, "And i heard a new store is coming we can go to it when it does."

"I heard it will be a good one that it is a shoe store and we are barefoot now," said Fern, "And in fact we are naked and i see our genitals."

"I love being naked and barefoot i see our genitals and toes here in fact," said George, "And i need new shoes mine has holes in them."

The owners of that new shoe store is good people who likes all who will go in when it opens. That one mean couple also wants to open a shoe store for Jews only and was denied and said it should be for any people who goes in it. He is angry and asked his Rabbi if he can open it in his Synagogue and was again denied. He knows that shoe stores should be for everyone. He met with the mayor and told him he denied him as well. And said stores should be for everyone not just a certain religion for that would be wrong. Them two is still talking in the bath there in fact.

"I won't go in a store with mean owners for they can be rude in fact," said George, "And i am glad he was denied twice for being mean."

"I am also glad he was denied twice and if he opens one it would be illegal," said Fern, "And w will go to that new shoe store when it opens Saturday."

"I love new stores that is good for us children here in fact of course," said George, "I am glad we are naked here i love being a boy with a penis.

" I also love child friendly stores like that shoe store there in fact," said Fern, "And i love being naked and i love being a girl."

"One new store is for adults only it is a porn store so bad one in fact," said George, "I love child friendly stores and i hate porn stores."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	44. DW and Kate

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see D.W. and Kate in the bath together with Mrs. Read there watching them and will wash them. Kate being a baby she can't talk yet. So D.W. and Mrs. Read is talking there with Kate in the bath. Arthur will have his next but shower instead. He is just barefoot now. In fact all of them is barefoot now and all has ten toes. D.W. and Kate is naked so their vagina's and butts is showing. D.W. see's her ten toes and wiggled them. Mrs. Read seen them naked many times and we see them talking now.

"I love having bath for i love being naked and i see my vagina here," said D.W., "I also have my new bath toys here and a new store opens soon."

"I know you two has nice looking bodies and nice vagina's there," said Mrs. Read, "And we will go to that new store when it opens on Saturday."

"I love new stores but i heard rumors a bad store is coming soon," said D.W., "I hope that store isn't the bad one in fact of course."

"I also hope it is a good store and not a bad one depending who owns it," said Mrs. Read, "I heard the bad owners was arrested."

"I heard one mean couple could move here and open a store there," said D.W., "I hope that new store is a good one and not a bad one."

That new couple did move there and hopes to open a new store but was denied and will open a black market which is illegal in fact. D.W. being a little girl and Kate being a baby has no shame there when being naked. And a good new couple was allowed to open a bath store. And a nice man will open a hardware store there. Arthur met him and said it will be a child friendly store. D.W. knows someday she will become a mom for she has a full set of female organs so she can become one. She knows how her body works and same as Arthur and his male organs and still see them talking there.

"I want to become a mom someday using my genitals for it there," said D.W., "And have a family and a job and maybe also a pet or two."

"You would be a good mom and you have a full set of female organs," said Mrs. Read, "I love all three of you kids and Arthur would be a good dad."

"I have a crush on Bud who is a strong little boy and has a long penis," said D.W., "I love having baths with him we play good."

"He is also a good boy and he is also good looking and he is strong," said Mrs. Read, "And i heard a new couple will open a new pharmacy soon."

"I hope it is a good pharmacy and not one owned by a jerk like Jim," said D.W., "Arthur was a victim but for some reason you two was mad at him anyway."

Mrs. Read said she sorry to him and Arthur said she and her dad did. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	45. Arthur and George again

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Arthur and George in the bath together playing with bath toys. Both is boys so both has a penis, scrotum, testicles, and prostate gland. Both heard a new store will open and will go to it. Both can't go out yet for they are naked. As in genitals is showing. Arthur and them know a bad store could also open on that same day. And won't go there to a bad store. And it is true and will protest against it do to bad owners there. One person hopes to become mayor and see two talking now in fact.

"I will go to the good new store over a bad store anytime and will buy stuff," said Arthur, "I heard a bad store will also open on the same day."

"I will love that new store and i want to protest against the bad store there," said George, "I hate stores who has bad owners in fact a mean owner."

"I know the bad store is were a pawn shop was once at before it moved," said Arthur, "I know i will also go protest against the bad store there in fact."

"I hope all of our friends joins us at that protest there in fact of course," said George, "I am glad we will all shop at the good store there."

"That is the plan and that bad store won't last very long do to mean owners," said Arthur, "I am glad we are in a nice and hot bath with our penises showing."

That bad store owners is planning to throw people out who they don't like. And know that the local government will be the one's to close that bad store down do to throwing out the wrong people for the mayor will be one kicked out there. Arthur and them won't even go inside of it there. And it is because they will be protest against the bad store there. The owners will be arrested for kicking people out who they don't like. Arthur,s mom will be kicked out and join them in protest against it there. We still see them two talking there and still naked.

"I won't ever go in a bad store for the owners will be rude and mean to kids," said Arthur, "I am glad we are going to protest against that bad store there."

"It will be a bad store and if they throw out the wrong people would be it's end," said George, "I hope that someone good could buy it."

"I am glad we are having a nice and hot bath and both of us is naked in fact," said Arthur, "I love being a boy for having a penis and such."

"It is why i love my own penis and such and we are both circumcised here in fact," said George, "I know we can't go outside naked."

"I am glad we aren't Eunuch's for that would man no testicles in fact and some lack a penis," said Arthur, "They used eunuch's like that in China."

Both heard that one boy in school had his balls cut off do to malformation. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	46. More stores coming

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Buster and Maria in the bath together having a good time playing with bath toys. Both is naked and Buster has a penis and Maria has a vagina. And has no shame for it is a bath which is done naked. And will wash every body parts they have and both is rabbits. And both is under puberty so Maria has no boobs yet she just has two nipples on her chest like Buster. Buster has pink nipples and Maria has brown she would be Hispanic if human. We see them two talking there as they play.

"I heard a new store will open tomorrow and i will go to it there in fact," said Buster, "I know one bad storethat could be closed down soon by the local government."

"I want to go there and i will buy stuff there and protest a bad new store," said Maria, "By the way your penis might be small but it looks nice."

"I love the way it the way it is and Binky could get his genitals removed," said Buster, "Which would mean he won't can't reach puberty."

"He is a gay boy and glad he came out of the closet in fact of course," said Maria, "And i heard a bath store is coming as well."

"I love baths and new stores can be good if they are child friendly," said Buster, "And glad we are here in this bath here together in fact."

When the bad new store opens they will all protest it there in fact of course. And heard a new store is coming owned by Scientologist which doesn't believe in freedom of speech would try to sue them kids for protesting. And the judge would dismiss it in favor of the kids. And one new store is a goth store which is owned by a goth couple. And Muffy said it is a bad and dark store. And glad that some new stores is good as in most. And one new couple wants to open a toy store and was approved. And it will open in a month and still see them two talking in the bath there.

"My mom told me a new toy store will open in a month which will be good," said Buster, "I am glad we are getting good new stores."

"I heard the Amish could open a new store as in a hardware store," said Maria, "And it would be powered by oil lamps and all hand tools."

"Not sure if that is true for we have elecricity in fact of course," said Buster, "I have an Amish friend who said they won't open a store here."

"I heard it in school from a school nerd but just not Brain of course," said Maria, "But if it does open i wouldn't go there in fact."

"I will take it with a grain of salt unless i see a sign being put on," said Buster, "I heard Scientologist could open a store it is a cult."

The Amish store proved false and heard that it will stay in Amish country. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	47. Store and body talk

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see D.W. and Sue Ellen in the bath together and playing in the bath with bath toys. Both is girls so both has a full set of female organs. And did go to the new store that opened before they got in the bath. And did buy stuff there and knows it is a good store. And heard a bad store was closed down when the owners threw out local government leaders like the mayor and city council. And now the owners was arrested on assault of a minor. We see them all talking there about that now.

"I heard one store was closed down by throwing out elected leaders there," said D.W., "And also heard they hit a child with their fist which got them arrested."

"I also heard about it and that the child who was hit is a friend," said Sue Ellen, "For it was Alex who was hit and has bruises to prove it."

"I hope he is okay now being punched by adults for going in it there," said D.W., "It is illegal to hit children it s against the law in fact."

"I hope a new store opens and that the owners would be good people," said Sue Ellen, "And it could end up with them in prison for a few years."

"I hope it is a child friendly store and not a porn studio or store," said D.W., "I hope good people will own it or it won't last very long."

Arthur and them hope a new store opens and that good people would own it. And one new couple wants to open a department store and was approved and will open in a week. A mean couple wants to open a porn studio and was denied. Said them places is sin and children wouldn't be allowed inside adult men can to see naked women. And know their parents won't go in a porn studio. And two high school male teachers would go inside one and if found out could get them fired. And we see them two talking about what they want to be when they grow up in fact.

"I want to be president someday or maybe a fashion model or something," said D.W., "I am only four years old after all in fact."

"I want to become a senator or even like my parents or something like it," said Sue Ellen, "Someday we will have breast aka boobs."

"I am looking forward to puberty when i start becoming a woman someday," said D.W., "And mine will be like my mom's which is nice."

"You would be a good looking woman and become a mom and a wife ," said Sue Ellen, "And my mom said my boobs would be like her's."

"I know boys and men has nipples but stay flat chested i see Arthur's at times," said D.W., "You know like when at the pool, lake, or ocean."

Sue Ellen said everyone starts out as girls in the womb until genitals form. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	48. Bud and Brain

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Bud and Brain in the bath together having fun with bath toys there so they won't masturbate in the bath which would make them pee. So bath toys it must be and already did pee in a toilet. And won't masturbate there so their penises stays limp and not erect. Both is boys so same body parts and both has ears on top of their heads. Bud is a rabbit and Brain is a bear. And both heard a new store will open which will sell stuff from the 1980's and we see them talking there now.

"Not sure i will go in that new store when it opens i like modern stuff," said Bud, "I heard it will open in two weeks were a health store was once at."

"I am also into modern stuff and i also heard about it and when it will open," said Brain, "And i also heard a new barber shop is coming as well."

"I am glad we are in this bath here and i love being naked as well in fact," said Bud, "I also heard a new barber shop will open as well."

"I know two boys who never goes to a barber no hair just fur there," said Brain, "I hope it will be a good barber shop and i know them two is Arthur and George."

"I like both of them they are both good people and are bald there in fact," said Bud, "And i know i have a big and long penis which i see."

And Bud's mom said that another new store is coming and will sell bath products there. And said that will be a good store and will be children friendly. And heard a new store like that will do a good job there. And hopes some bad stores could close down if they keep shunning children. And one of them hates all children and fined lots of money. And knows the owners is mean and rude and the mayor said be good to children and them two said all children is brats. And said they can make it a porn store there. Them two heard about it and see them two boys talking about it there.

"It would be a bad store and my parents hates porn and same here," said Bud, "And i heard one teacher was fired for going in one during lunch time."

"I hope them two is arrested and fined and charged with crimes there," said Brain , "And it would be a bad store filled with sin and shame."

"I know it will be closed down and i hope something good goes there," said Mrs. Compson, "And i know them owners is mean."

"I would never go in a porn store as well as studio well mom in fact," said Bud, "I know i can get married so i can have sex and have kids with her giving birth."

"It should close down if they want it to be a porn store which i hate," said Brain, "I heard a soul food restaurant is also coming soon."

Unknown to them now is that mean couple was arrested and charged with crimes. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	49. Buster and Maria

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Buster and Maria in the bath together having fun playing with bath toys. Both is naked an both has genitals as in penis for him and vagina for her. And will have the ability to reproduce. Because both is naked them parts are showing and has no shame now. And both is rabbits so both has rabbit ears on tops of their heads. And is at Buster's house in the tub. And heard one new store opened and will go to on Saturday. And we see them two talking now about new stores and such.

"I hope they are good stores and not full of sin like adult stores and such," said Buster, "I heard one new store is for children as in a toy store."

"I heard another new store will be a smoke shop so we can't go in it there," said Maria, "And the third will be a grocery store."

"I know the forth will be a candy store so that will be for us as well in fact," said Buster, "I am glad we are getting a few good stores and one won't be."

"I hope more good new stores will come so we can all go there in fact," said Maria, "I am glad we are in here having a bath together."

"I heard one bad store will be closing down by kicking the mayor there," said Buster, "And i heard one new bath store is doing good."

They heard one new pharmacy is a bad on because they select who they want as patrons. And heard from Arthur a store for kids only and a store store for boys and men only and will open in a week there. And one kid they know was told to leave that pharmacy for they said they don't like know it all,s. So yes the one who they kicked out was Brain. And one from the local government was also kicked out. And was hit with a fine which is a warning to shape up or will be closed down for good. And we see them two talking in the bath still naked in fact.

"I heard a new pharmacy kicked out a member of the local government and fined," said Buster, "I like the good new pharmacy i get my medication there."

"I heard they kicked out Mr. Ratburn out as in bad new pharmacy there in fact," said Maria, "And i heard that the owners is mean."

"I hate stores who has mean owners because they kick good people out there," said Buster, "I hope it closes down for good because of mean owners."

"I hope the good new pharmacy puts the bad one out of business soon," said Maria, "I heard a new store will be for males only."

"I also heard a male only store will open and i will be allowed inside of it," said Buster, "Same with other friends who is males in fact."

Both kids got nice and clean and even cleaned their genitals which needs washed. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	50. Arthur and Marina again

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Arthur and Marina in the bath together playing with bath toys. Both is naked so genitals is showing but has no shame and see them. Both heard about the new stores that is coming and plan to go to most of them. All but the smoke shop it is for adults only. And none of their parents smoke so they won't go inside of it there. And one new store is a hardware store. And will be happy when the new toys store opens for business. And now we see them two talking about them now in the bath.

"I will be glad when that toy store opens same as the candy store as well," said Arthur, "I am hoping that smoke shop will go out of business do to selling tobacco products."

"I love both candy and toys and i know smoking is bad it can cause cancer," said Marina, "I also hope it goes out of business my parents don't smoke."

"I am glad the bath store is doing good our body wash came from it there," said Arthur, "And it can also cause other stuff as in smoking which is just as bad."

"I hope a member of our church will open a good store which we can go to," said Marina, "I am glad we are both against a smoke shop."

"I hope more good stores open and they open on Saturday and one is a hardware store," said Arthur, "I am glad we don't have parents who smoke."

They know that smoke shop will be a bad store that sells cigarettes, cigars, and pipe tobacco which is bad. And a teacher from their school smokes and will be there. And Arthur and them is against it and planning to protest against it there. And wonders why a new couple decided to open a new smoke shop and knows it will be a bad store filled with cancer causing products and will protest against it there. And heard a couple in their church will open a new furniture store and could use a new chair. And still see them two in the bath talking about the new stores that will open soon.

"I am all for the new toy store and candy store is coming on Saturday," said Arthur, "I hope you come to protest against the new smoke shop."

"You can count me in and i might be blind but i sure can protest in fact," said Marina, "And my mom said she can also protest it."

"I hope it does go out of business it sells bad stuff that is bad for us," said Arthur, "I heard a couple could open a furniture store which i will like."

"Bad stores like that is all about making money and not health," said Marina, "I know i had a grandma who died from lung cancer."

"I know smoking tobacco is bad and i know a family member died of COPD," said Arthur, "It is also from smoking tobacco in fact of course."

Arthur and Marina knows tobacco shops is bad stores filled with sin. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	51. Bud and James again

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Bud and James in the bath together and playing with bath toys. And heard one new store will be a children's gym and will go to it. One other new store will be a toy store and plan on going to it there. But for now them two is in the bath so both is naked. And both is boys so both has a prostate gland, two testicles, scrotum and a penis. And they see them and glad they have them. And know they can't show them off in public or even touch it it would be illegal and see them talking now.

"The new stores will be good well all but one which is a smoke shop," said Bud, "And i am a strong little boy as you can tell after all i am naked."

"I hate smoke shops as well and i seen you naked and topless before," said James, "I am glad i am a boy by having a full set of male organs."

"I love having a penis and such and can only see it and my scrotum," said Bud, "When i had a diaper change i saw them and wondered what they are."

"Same here as well and i love being a boy and learned what they are," said James, "Now we wear underwear when not in the bath."

"Yes indeed and i love being naked this is the only place to play naked," said Bud, "I am glad i will go to all but that smoke shop there."

When the smoke shop opens they will protest against it do to smoking products and chewing tobacco. They know it can cause cancer and other bad stuff. Both boys know they won't start using it and won't go inside of it there. Both are glad more good stores is also coming such as a toy store and candy store which is for all. And know tobacco and alcohol is just for adults and know not to smoke when they grow up. And heard a rumor a new Jewish grocery store which is for Jews only and hope it is just a rumor so they take it with a grain of salt and still talking there naked.

"I hope it is just a rumor until i have proof i will take it with a grain of salt," said Bud, "I would protest it if it is true like that smoke shop."

"I hope it is just a rumor and if it is true it won't last long in fact," said James, "I also need proof so i will also take it with a grain of salt."

"I heard nothing about it so i think just a rumor in fact of course," said Mrs. Compson, "And we will go there on Saturday in the good stores."

"Indeed mom and we will protest against that smoke shop there," said Bud, "I am against smoking it can cause cancer and other bad stuff."

"I had neighbor who died of the cancer which is sad she was nice," said James, "But smoking tobacco is what caused it in fact."

Both boys know smoking tobacco is bad and can cause cancer and other bad stuff. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	52. Buster and WD

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Buster and W.D. in the bath together having a good time playing with bath toys. Buster is a boy with a penis and W.D. is a girl with a vagina. Both has no shame it is a bath after all. And know what their genitals is for and he can stand to pee and she has to sit. She doesn't mind she is a girl after all so she is use to it. W.D. knows she is a girl she wears panties and her first name is Wilamina. And she sometimes has to say she is a girl and has a voice of a girl and see them talking there.

"I am indeed a girl and can tell now i am one being naked of course," said W.D., "We are both naked as the day we was born after all."

"I knew you was a girl when i first saw you for you look like one," said Buster, "I love being a boy and we know what genitals will be used for."

"You have a nice penis even though it s small it is still good to see it," said W.D., "And i am glad i have a nice vagina on me here."

"I love having us in here and glad we are in this bath here in fact," said Buster, "And i have a girl cousin who i have bath with at times."

"I have both a boy and girl cousins so i know what genitals is for," said W.D., "I have baths with them at times so not first boy i saw naked."

And know a new store opens tomorrow and will go to it there. And know it is a store for children it is a toy store after all in fact. And know that smoke shop will be a bad store filled with cancer causing products as in tobacco. And will protest against it there for they know smoking is bad for their health. And know that most of their parents don't smoke but one's who do takes it outside so smoke won't get in their children's lungs. And Arthur and them will protest against that smoke shop for it cells stuff like cigarettes, cigars, and such. We see them two still talking in the bath there now about a store there.

"I know that smoke shop will be a bad store filled with tobacco products," said W.D. "My parents don't smoke but my aunt and uncle does."

"My mom said she never smoked cigarettes and she never did in fact," said Buster, "And she said people with lung cancer can smoke marijuana."

"I am not against medical marijuana it helps them with pain in fact," said W.D., "I will protest against that smoke shop and want it out of business."

"My mom said marijuana isn't that bad and better than tobacco," said Buster, "I am glad a new toy store will open for business."

"I know smoking tobacco is harmful to our health but it is legal," said W.D., "I am glad we will all protest against that smoke shop there."

Arthur and them has the signs made for that protest against that smoke shop there. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	53. Arthur and Kate

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Arthur and his sister Kate is having a bath together having fun there. Arthur just hopes she doesn't touch his genitals in fact of course. He see's she is playing with bath toys and see's her vagina and know just girls and women have them and will get breast. She just wonders why males also has nipples when they stay flat chested. Arthur told her both boys and girls has nipples as well as belly buttons. But boys have a penis and girls has a vagina. She is just learning to talk and Mrs. Read is there.

"We know soon she will have the talk as in about sex and how our genitals work," said Arthur, "Dad does indeed have a penis and will have it for life."

"I will give her the talk when she learns to talk better so she can ask questions," said Mrs. Read, "And i see you have a nice penis there."

"I love to look at them as in my penis and scrotum and have two testicles and a prostate," said Arthur, "Okay maybe not really my sex glands."

"Someday you can use them for sex and i will wash it good and glad your circumcised," said Mrs. Read, "Now Binky could get castrated soon."

"He would never reach puberty if his genitals is removed and he is also a gay boy in fact," said Arthur, "I never want to be a Eunuch in fact."

Before the bath they went to the new stores and bought some stuff there. Arthur and Kate is both naked and both has nipples and belly buttons and genitals. And know one is a boy and other is a girl by how they look and the genitals they have. And Binky will indeed have his genitals removed and will have to sit to pee from then on. And also before their bath protested against the new smoke shop and will protest again as in after school on Monday. And know smoking tobacco is bad and can cause cancer and other bad things. And heard a new bakery is coming owned a family.

"Family bakeries makes good stuff like muffins, bread, and Cookies," said Arthur, "I want to go there when it opens for business for i love fresh bread and such."

"Same here and that new family came from New York city so it will be good," said Mrs. Read, "And i heard it is going were a military surplus store was at."

"I am glad something good is coming there and it was a bad store when it was open," said Arthur, "And a bakery will do good because of fresh bread and such."

"I hated that military surplus store because of a mean man who owned it there," said Mrs. Read, "And i heard he died and that is why it closed."

"He was a bitter old man and i also heard he died and a bakery will be a good store," said Arthur, "I hope more good new stores is coming soon in fact."

That bakery will be a good one and the owners does have a child a one year old son. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	54. WD and Lydia

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see W.D. and Lydia in the bath together having a good time playing with bath toys. It is the only place they can play when being naked. And both is girls so both has a vagina as well as the rest of their genitals. They both love to be nice and clean from head to toes. Lydia can't wiggle her toes but she has ten of them she is paralyzed from the waist down. W.D. can for she isn't she is just a regular girl who happens to be a tomboy but wears panties. We see them two and W.D.s mom talking now.

"I do love being a girl and like all girls i know i wear panties and sit to pee," said W.D., "And i am glad new stores is coming and one will be a small pharmacy."

"Same here only i need help putting my panties and such on my lower body," said Lydia, "And like you have no shame when being naked."

"You two girls are amazing and glad we have a nice girl who is a tomboy," said W.D.,s mom, "And she wore butterfly panties today."

"I do love being a girl and someday i will gets breast aka boobs here," said W.D., "And i have a full set of female organs as in a vagina and such."

"I also love being a girl and i wore princess panties today in fact," said Lydia, "I am indeed glad we are both girls we both sit to pee."

Both girls see each others vagina's and both know they can both reproduce someday. And both saw boys naked so knows what a penis is in fact. And know some new stores will be fun and that small pharmacy will also have a store. And know the mayor could run for governor and if he wins will have an emergency election for the mayor. And hopes some adult only stores needs to change or close down for good. Both girls hopes that the new smoke shop closes down for it sells cigarettes and such which causes cancer and other bad stuff and see them three talking in the bath there.

"I do hate tobacco products for they cause cancer and such which can kill," said W.D., "And treatment for cancer is chemo and radiation."

"I hope it closes for good for selling tobacco products which is bad in fact," said Lydia, "I had a family member who died of lung cancer."

"I am against that tobacco products it can indeed cause cancer and other bad stuff," said W.D.,s mom, "And never start smoking in fact."

"I never will mom and i know you and dad don't smoke tobacco products and marijuana," said W.D., "I love being in tis nice bath here."

"I heard marijuana is safer than tobacco but my parents don't smoke tobacco," said Lydia, "And also doesn't smoke marijuana it is bad."

And will protest against that smoke shop and hopes to local government acts on it. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	55. Marina and Maria

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Marina and Maria in the bath together and is playing in it. Marina's nipples is pink and Maria's nipples is brown and can tell that. Marina would be white and Maria would be Hispanic and both happens to be rabbits. And both is girls for same kind of genitals there. And heard a new store opened and plan on going to it just not now they are both naked. And that store closes at a certain time anyway. We see them in the bath playing with bath toys and see them talking and having a good time.

"I hope it is a good store because if it is a bad store i wouldn't buy anything there," said Marina, "I go by sound because i am blind after all."

"I also heard that it opened when we was at school today and i hope it is a good one," said Maria, "I heard some stores has mean owners."

"I hope that new store has a good owner or owners because if it does i will buy stuff there," said Marina, "I am glad we are in this bath together."

"I heard Arthur, Buster, Brain, and Ladonna went to it they should know," said Maria, "And i sure do love baths and playing with bath toys."

"We can ask them after school tomorrow i don't want them seeing us naked," said Marina, "Well maybe Ladonna can she is a girl like us."

Arthur is in the shower at home and before he did he went to the new store and the owners is nice. He and his friends loves that new store there and bought some stuff there. And heard a dollar store is coming soon and plan on going to it there. And one new store has a mean owner who selects people who will shop there. It is a bad way to have a store and a good way to go out of business. Because he shunned some rich people which would spend a lot of money there. The mayor heard about it and went to talk to that mean owner there and he was shunned on sight so a police raid took place.

"I heard that one new store shunned the mayor as well as Muffy and her family could," said Marina, "I am glad The police took care of him."

"I heard it was an LGBT store which opened in a right wing part of Elwood city," said Maria, "I hope something good opens there soon."

"I would never go inside an LGBT store it is full of sin and i am smart in fact," said Marina, "Stores needs good owners because if mean owners is bad stores."

"I am also against LGBT because it is sinful from our good church and our priest is nice," said Maria, "I am glad that store was closed by police."

"I heard a new barber shop will open soon but know two who won't go to it," said Marina, "Arthur and George is bald could be reason why."

Arthur and George never went in a barber shop they just have a thin layer of fur. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	56. Arthur and Fern

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Arthur and Fern in the bath together and playing with bath toys. And that is so they won't masturbate in the bath he would get an erection if he does. And glad they are just kids so they can't have sex yet. Arthur is just 8 so he has no sperm yet in his testicles. And Fern doesn't realse her egg cells yet and they are both naked. It is a bath so no need to cover up their butts and genitals. And they know them two won't have sex with each other. We see them two talking about a new store and baths.

"I do know a new grocery store will open tomorrow and i will go to it there," said Arthur, "And this bath feels so good and my genitals seems to love it as well."

"I will also go there as well and i will buy some candy and such there in fact," said Fern, "And i also love baths and my genitals also likes it."

"I heard a rumor a new furniture store will open soon were a porn studio was at," said Arthur, "And my penis sure love this water as well as my scrotum."

"I heard the same thing and we can find out for sure by going near it in fact," said Fern, "And i know Binky will be castrated soon."

"We sure can tomorrow just not now we are both naked as the day we was born," said Arthur, "And not just castrated for him but also his scrotum and penis will be removed as well from him."

Both looked at each others naked bodies and both has pink nipples because if human they would both be white. And saw other naked before and know how their bodies will work someday and Binky will be castrated tomorrow and will never reach puberty but Arthur will be first boy in his class to reach puberty and Francine will be first girl in her class to reach puberty. Fern looked at her nipples and when she reaches puberty she will have boobs aka breast there. D.W. always knew both boys and girls has nipples and most there has pink one's and some is brown and in that class is Brain and Maria.

"D.W. knows she will have breast same as you and other girls will also have them," said Arthur, "I know that new grocery store will be a good one."

"I am looking at to getting breast and right were my nipples is at and mine is also pink," said Fern, "Brain has brown nipples same as Maria."

"Brain is African American and Maria is Hispanic so yes brown nipples for them in fact," said Arthur, " Mine is pink and same as Buster as well as Francine and Muffy."

"Same as George all but Brain and Maria in our class in fact of course," said Fern, "I love being a girl and my mom seen me naked many times."

"My mom have also seen me naked many times as well and washed them before," said Arthur, "She had me circumcised just after i was born in fact."

Them two had a good talk and plan on going to the new grocery store when it opens. See what will happen next chapter here of course.


	57. Bud and Emily

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Bud and Emily in the bath together having a good time there. Emily doesn't mind seeing Bud's penis and scrotum and he is naked. And Bud doesn't mind seeing Emily's vagina and such she is also naked. And playing with bath toys and not their genitals. And are both too young to have sex and he has no shame yet. She also has no shame yet both is little kids. His mom and dad and siblings seen Bud naked many times. And heard a new store will open soon and is talking about it now.

"I heard it will be a good store and it will be a bath store which is good," said Bud, "I love being naked and see my genitals which is my penis and such."

"I will love that bath store when it opens and like you i love being naked," said Emily, "I have no problem looking at your penis there."

"Bud has a nice body he is strong and look at his chest and belly," said Mrs. Compson, "Maybe do to his big and long penis he has there."

"I just workout mom i don't think penis size is important because my dad's side," said Bud, "I seen one boy with a small penis but s also strong."

"I saw a boy go in the hospital with genitals and left without them in fact," said Emily, "So yes Binky got emasculated as in fully castrated."

And heard that bath store will be a good one and Bud seen Arthur naked before and can tell he will be first to reach puberty do to his dad. Bud will be first in his class to reach puberty first do to his dad as well. Bud has his hippo and a ship and Emily has two mermaid dolls with her. Both know not to masturbate in the bath it would cause them to pee in the bath. Bud might be young but his penis can and does become erect. Right now it is limp and can tell he has two testicles and rumors have it a boy has a third testicle which should be removed and still talking there.

"I have just two testicles which is the correct number and don't have a third," said Bud, "It just might be a rumor so i will take it with a grain of salt."

"I also heard the same rumor you have heard and i also take it with a grain of salt," said Emily, "I hope it is just a rumor in fact."

"It is just a rumor and if it was true we would all know about it here," said Mrs. Compson, "And yes two testicles is the correct number."

"I hope it is just a rumor because having a third testicle would be a bad thing," said Bud, "I heard Binky was fully castrated at a hospital."

"He has to sit to pee from now on just like how i pee as in sitting down," said Emily, "I know he is a gay boy and i know a girl who is a lesbian."

That new bath store will open on Saturday and will go to it there. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	58. New junk store coming

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Prunella and Marina in the bath together and both is girls with a full set of female organs. They have no shame for both is girls. They know that three new stores is coming and one could be bad. For owner of one is a known mean man and what he will sell. And heard one new store will be a new ice cream shop owned by a former employee when tasty cone was still in business. And the second good one is new barber shop. And bad one is more or less junk store and see them talking now.

"Arthur and George won't go in the barber shop both has no hair except eyebrows," said Prunella, "And not sure a junk store would do good here."

"I know two two good ice cream shops as in Brain,s mom,s and the sugar bowl," said Marina, "And another one is owned by a clown."

"I won't go in the junk store it is owned by known mean man in fact of course," said Prunella, "And heard rumor a mean could could start a new store up."

"I love the new bath store it is were i got our body wash from which is the best brand," said Marina, "And i heard the same rumor as well."

"I do love having baths and i saw Arthur bought clean soap a good male brand," said Prunella, "I hope more good stores comes here."

Marina might be blind but knows how to read and write and raised version of female organs looks like. Both has vagina's and both sits to pee. Both knows boys has penises and girls has vagina's. And both had baths with boys before so they know what they are for. Their mom gave them the talk so they know what sex is. Both hopes the junk store goes out of business soon. Rumors have it they got the idea from a certain game or even a certain show. It proved to be true and know they won't go inside of it there but protest against it and they are still talking now in the bath.

"I heard it will be a real store and i hope to protest against it there in fact," said Prunella, "I hope it does go out of business soon in fact."

"I am glad we are in this bath here and i sure love being naked as the day i was born," said Marina, "I will also protest against that junk store."

"I also love being naked i see our genitals and know we can't reproduce yet," said Prunella, "I am looking forward to growing breast."

"I love when i grow them right were my nipples is at and boys also have nipples," said Marina, "But they stay flat chested."

"I seen boys topless many times so most i know has pink nipples except one we know," said Prunella, "Brain has brown nipples he is African American."

Both girls is against that junk store and will protest against it there. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	59. Bath time again

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Arthur and D.W. in the bath again and both naked. And see each others genitals and know what they will be used for someday in fact. Right now they can't us them to reproduce yet. Because they are just children but Arthur does use his penis to pee. And he also washes it and knows it will be used for him to have sex with it. D.W. also knows she will have periods someday. She wants to be a mom someday so she needs them. She and him has full sets of sex organs and see them talking there.

"I do love having baths because i love being naked i see my penis and scrotum," said Arthur, "And i have two testicles as you can tell by my scrotum."

"I also love having baths because i am naked i see my vagina here," said D.W., "Baths can be lots of fun and only place we can play naked."

"I love being naked all parts needs to be clean i see my male genitals," said Arthur, "And i have a ship so i won't play with my penis here in the bath."

"I also know all parts needs to be clean including my vagina in fact," said D.W., "And i have my rubber duck so i won't play with my vagina."

"I am glad we are in this bath here i have no shame it is a bath in fact," said Arthur, "I am glad we are brother and sister and lives in the same house."

Them two might be naked but has no shame they had baths together before so that is why. Both looked at their genitals and smiled. Them parts will be used to have sex with someone so they can reproduce. Arthur might not be able to get pregnant but he can reproduce like all boys do. Males use them to make females pregnant. Maria saw her parents have sex once and now she has a brother. Her parents said sex is a good thing. So they don't mind if she saw them having sex. She knows she has a full set of female organs and see them two still talking in the bath there.

"Someday we can use our genitals to have sex with i see my penis and scrotum here," said Arthur, "I love being naked and baths is indeed can be fun."

"I love baths only place we can play when being naked so all parts can be cleaned," said D.W., "And i see my vagina and Emily also has a vagina i saw it."

"I love being naked and baths are good and we can wash each other here in fact, said Arthur, "I saw you naked once years ago i didn't know what a vagina is."

"I saw your penis and scrotum before because when i walked in saw you peeing," said D.W., "I also saw Bud naked he has a long penis."

"My penis is average and Buster has a small one and Binky had his removed," said Arthur, "I love being a boy by having a full set of male organs."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this bath story here in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	60. Fern and DW

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Fern and D.W. having a bath together so both is naked. Both is girls so same body parts as in a vagina and clitris and they see them. Both sits to pee and has no shame. Fern knows she will start growing boobs were her nipples is at someday so will D.W. in fact. D.W. knows boys also has nipples but stays flat chested. Both girls has pink nipples because if human they would be white. D.W. asked if males can lactate and Fern said they could. We see them both talking in the bath there.

"Yes boys can lactate and i saw a man do that in a gym who is Mr. Ratburn," said Fern, "One's like Arthur and them could when they get older."

"I know boys will start producing semen as in sperm from their testicles," said D.W. "Arthur has a nice looking penis i saw it yesterday."

"We both seen boys naked before i saw Arthur's penis before it is nice," said Fern, "George also has a nice one and all boys who is circumcised."

"I saw an uncircumcised penis once looks ugly do to that skin there," said D.W., "Bud is circumcised he has a long penis on him."

"Bud is also a strong little boy and he has baths with Ladonna at times," said Fern, "Most boys i know is circumcised and won't have baths with uncircumcised boys."

Fern said if she has a boy someday she would have him circumcised. Bud is having a bath with Ladonna and playing with bath toys so they won't play with their genitals called masturbation. Heard a rumor a boy had his genitals including his penis was removed. It is just a rumor spread by a girl who happens to be Molly. James said rumors are bad. And told her that was wrong of her. One who looks kind of like a boy who is W.D. who is a tomboy. But she wears panties and sits to pee. She has a full set of female organs so she can and will reproduce someday and still see them talking there.

"I knew W.D. was a girl when i first saw her by her looks and voice," said Fern, "She is a good girl who loves race carsand sleep barefoot."

"I saw her toy race cars and has a go cart outside of her house," said D.W., "She is a tomboy and i am a girly girl who loves girl stuff."

"I heard the Tibbles has baths together and Tommy has a longer penis then Timmy's," said D.W., "I heard Binky had his genitals removed."

"Binky is a known gay boy who was in the gay pride parade in fact of course," said Fern, "I know pride week is over until next spring."

"I never been to a gay pride parade but i heard of them my parents won't take me to one," said D.W., "My brother is straight he has a girlfriend."

Both knows he i going out with Francine and he is good to her and she is good to him. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	61. Bud and Ladonna bath

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Bud and Ladonna in the bath together and both is fully naked. Bud has a long penis and is showing. Ladonna likes his genitals. Ladonna might have thick feet but she loves being barefoot. Bud also loves being barefoot and his feet is normal in fact. Both also loves being naked so their genitals is showing. Both has pink nipples on their chest which is also showing. And both has belly buttons and ten toes and genitals. Bud knows both boys and girls has nipples. And said males could lactate but not as much as females.

"I love being naked here and i see my genitals as in my penis and scrotum," said Bud, "I have no shame i am just a little boy who will be in kindergarten."

"I have no shame when being naked in front of you we are siblings," said Ladonna, "I like seeing your penis and scrotum and you have two testicles."

"I love having a long penis i remember i lost my trunks once," said Bud, "Glad we have bath toys or we would be masturbating."

"I don't want you to have an erection here i like it limp here is why," said Ladonna, "I heard Buster has a small penis on him."

"He sure does when i and them is changing into trunks in the locker room," said Bud, "And one boy tried to come out in a speedo but was stopped by the main lifeguard."

Speedo's aren't allowed there do to genitals showing through them and Bud's penis is to long. Bud is strong so he loves being naked. He heard of a swimming pool that is for skinny dipping. And knows everyone is born naked and Bud was circumcised after birth. So he has no foreskin to retract. Ladonna knows both boys and girls has nipples. Bud knows two with brown nipples one would be black and one would be Hispanic. Bud knows that both was born in America. That African American boy parents owns a soul food restaurant in town and still see them talking there.

"Yes both was born in America on was born here in Elwood city and one moved here," said Bud, "The Hispanic was born in the state of Texas."

"I remember when you lost your trunks on the beach your penis was showing," said Ladonna, "As well as your scrotum and butt."

"I had no shame and i still don't have shame i love being naked," said Bud, "I am just a little boy in time i will have shame."

"You have a nice boy body you are a strong little boy with a long penis," said Ladonna, "And you have two testicles which will allow you to reproduce someday."

"I maybe won't give birth but i will have sperm to make a girl pregnant," said Bud, "And i can tell i have two testicles by looking at my scrotum under my penis."

Both seen each other naked before so no shame there in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	62. Lydia and Marina again

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Lydia and Marina in the bath having some fun there playing with bath toys. Both is girls and both is naked as the day they was born. Lydia has no shame because she was born paralyzed from the waist down. Marina can but she is disabled as in blind in fact. Mrs. Fox is with them to watch them not in the bath. Even if she was they are all female. Just no room for Three in the bathtub. Lydia see's her and Marina's vagina's. Same as Mrs. Fox jut not Marina she is blind and see them talking there.

"I sure love being naked here and i can have kids by c section," said Lydia, "As long as my genitals is intact i could have kids someday in fact."

"I can also have kids someday and i also have a full set of female organs," said Marina, "I was born blind so i can never see them i would have to feel."

"You two would make good mom's someday and i see your vagina's," said Mrs. Fox, "And both of you has pink nipples and will have boobs soon."

"I have no shame being naked i never did being paralyzed from the waist down," said Lydia, "I am looking forward to growing boobs."

"I know also boys has nipples but they stay flat chested not boobs like us girls," said Marina, "I heard Arthur has pink nipples all but Brain he is African American."

Brain has brown nipples on his chest same as a girl as in Maria both won't be white. Brain would be black and Maria would be Hispanic. Lydia seen boys naked before and at a pool just topless. So she knows most boys has brown nipples. She knows Marina never seen anything she was born blind. One boy on her basketball team who paralyzed do to a car crash. Lydia never could walk she has a nice wheelchair. Her house is one story high do to her being paralyzed f rom the waist down. We still see them in the bath there about next vacation.

"I hope the grand canyon is fun that is were i am going anyway in fact," said Lydia, "I saw Yellowstone i know it is a supervolcano."

"I am going to West Virginia in fact i am going to Charleston in fact," said Marina, "My one cousin lives there we will stay with her and her family there."

"We indeed know Yellowstone is a supervolcano if it erupts it would be big," said Mrs. Fox, "After the ash fall is what i am worried about do to a volcanic winter."

"It would be a harsh volcanic winter so a ten year volcanic winter," said Lydia, "No signs it will erupt anytime soon it would give off warning signs first."

"I heard Yellowstone is a supervolcano and has lots of animals there," said Marina, "I heard it's last warning sign would be harmonic tremors."

It is not giving off warning signs so not enough magma that could erupt. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	63. Arthur and Fern again

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Arthur and Fern in the bathroom and got naked and got in the bath. Both had baths before so no need to cover their butt and genitals. Arthur has a penis, testicles, scrotum, and prostate gland. And Fern has a full set of female organs which is good in fact. She knows she will become a mom someday and Arthur has a circumcised penis. And it is a bath so they can be naked. Both has pink nipples meaning if human they would be white. We see them both talking in the bath there.

"I sure do love being naked i look down and see my genitals as in my penis and scrotum," said Arthur, "I love looking at them which reminds me i am a boy."

"I love being naked myself i see my vagina and clitiris which says i am ma girl," said Fern, "I remember when we was babies."

"I also remember having baths together as babies along with Francine and Binky," said Arthur, "I always thought he was gay back then the way he saw my penis."

"I know h is a gay boy he marched in the gay pride parade during pride fest," said Fern, "He had his genitals removed at the hospital."

"His genitals was removed i saw he no longer has a penis but was circumcised," said Arthur, "I will keep mine all my life i hope in fact."

Rattles will keep his genitals so he is the one who penetrates Binky in fact. His genitals is in a jar at his house in fact. Binky wonders why Arthur and them wasn't at the gay pride parade during pride fest. Arthur was on a date with Francine at the sugar bowl. And Fern was with George at the same time. He said it is because their parents said no to that. Arthur was on a date with Francine there and his parents said no so both is right. And that was before the bath and door is locked so no on see's them naked there. We see them two still talking there in fact.

"I never went to a gay pride parade and fest my mom said no of course in fact," said Arthur, "So i made a date with Francine and had a good time there."

"My mom also said no to me so i went with George and saw you two there," said Fern, "She said pride fest is sinful and always say we are here we are queer get use to it."

"I am glad i went on a date with Francine after church and had a good time," said Arthur, "So both me and Binky are both right and had a good time at the park."

"I prefer better parades over gay pride parades like labor day aka homecoming," said Fern, "And i also like Mardi gras which throws beads."

"I heard on boy was asked to show us your boobs and said he is a boy in fact," said Arthur, "And that boy was Alex when he was a little boy in fact."

Alex said he is a little boy back then which most already knew he was. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	64. Bud and Francine

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Bud and Francine in the bath having a good time there and both is naked. Bud has a long penis and she can see it along with his scrotum. She can tell he has two testicles do to a round scrotum under his penis. Boys has a penis and girls has a vagina. Bud has a crush on D.W. who is a friend of his and she has one on him so it is love. And Francine saw Bud is getting an erection and said that penis is nice but likes Arthur's penis is nicer. We see them two talking there.

"I am use to getting erections just like it is now i love having a penis," said Bud, "I have two testicles and covered by my scrotum."

"I don't mind having baths with boys in fact i love having baths," said Francine, "I see my vagina and soon i will start growing boobs."

"I see we both have pink nipples and i will stay flat chested all my life," said Bud, "Because i am a boy and not a girl and D.W. will have boobs someday."

"She will have nice boobs just like her mom and everyone has nipples," said Francine, "I see your penis is limp again in fact."

"Someday i will have sperm so until puberty i am sterile in fact of course," said Bud, "I seen a boy who has a third testicle in fact."

Francine knows Alex has the third testicle and he will have that extra one removed. Bud said one boy is said to have extra toes. And that he has twelve toes instead of ten. And was proved true and said he doesn't mind having extra toes. Francine said extra toes is gross. Bud said he is a good kid who has extra toes. Both of them are naked so butts and genitals is showing as well as both has ten toes. Bud said if he had extra toes he would have them extra two toes removed from his feet. Francine said Bud has nice looking feet and toes like Arthur does.

"I have all body parts i should have nothing was removed as of yet," said Bud, "One girl i know had her appendix removed and it is Madison."

"I don't know if the appendix has a function or is it useless or useful," said Francine, "And Brain had his touncils removed."

"Madison said the appendix is useless and one said it does function," said Bud, "So far i can tell none of us had surgery by sight."

"My sister had her appendix removed she showed me her scar," said Francine, "She has her appendix in a jar in our room."

"Madison also has her appendix in a jar at home which is here," said Bud, "Because we are here in this house do to a big bathtub."

After the bath he showed her Madison's appendix in that jar there. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	65. Arthur said Kate

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Arthur and Kate in the bath together and she won't touch his penis and scrotum. Arthur has no shame there it is a bath so both is naked. Baths can be fun so both is playing with bath toys. Only place they can play when being naked no place else. Mrs. Read is there and will let Arthur wash his own genitals she doesn't want him to have an erection there. She knows soon he will begin making sperm. His testicles are empty now until puberty. We see them talking there in the bath.

"Yes i do get erections and i like when it does as in my penis which is fun," said Arthur, "I love having a full set of male organs as in penis and scrotum and i have two testicles."

"You have a nice penis there glad it is circumcised after birth in fact," said Mrs. Read, "Someday you will use your genitals for sex."

"I will love using them for that to make a girl pregnant as in a woman," said Arthur, "Right now i have no sperm because i am just a kid."

"Your penis is a good size as in average and no pubic hair right now," said Mrs. Read, "Someday D.W. and Kate would become mom's."

"Bud has a long penis i seen him in baths before a couple of times," said Arthur, "And someday them two will have boobs just like you mom."

She said boobs are for nursing but she gave them formula but Arthur said Fern was breast fed. Sh said she heard about that. Kate wonders why boys also has nipples when they stay flat chested. She isn't old enough to talk so she can't say it yet. Arthur knows both boys and girls has nipples. He knows everyone starts out as girls pretty much until genitals form. Arthur knows about sex and will know how it will work. And his girlfriend Francine also knows about sex as well. We still see them talking in the bath there of course.

"I know sex is used to reproduce i hope i make a good dad in fact of course," said Arthur, "I know i want a son who i will have circumcised just like me."

"Circumcision is a good thing but sunincision is bad not good in fact," said Mrs. Read, "One's that are gay do it to themselves."

"I know two tribes in Australia also do that and i am against it myself," said Arthur, "They should stop doing it to them just practice circumcision."

"I heard about that and i know Binky's genitals was removed," said Mrs. Read, "He is a gay boy who came out of the closet."

"I won't go to pride fest and parade because it is sinful and wrong," said Arthur, "And i know Binky's genitals was removed from him."

Kate knows boys has a penis and girls has a vagina she seen D.W. naked many times. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	66. Fern and DW again

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Fern and D.W. in the the bath once again and both is girls and both is naked. So both has vagina's between their legs and smooth fronts. D.W. said boys has a penis and girls has a vagina and Fern said that is right. D.W. had baths with boys before. Fern also has she and remembers when she had baths with Arthur when they was babies. So she knew about genitals at an early age. Arthur saw his first vagina at their first bath together. Fern and D.W. are both talking now.

"I sure love having baths because we can be naked as the day we was born," said Fern, "I seen Arthur naked before and i touched his penis and scrotum."

"I seen him naked before sometimes we have baths together in fact," said D.W., "I am only allowed to touch them with permission."

"We was only babies and he didn't seem to mind at all in fact," said Fern, "I like seeing boys naked as well as my girl body in fact."

"Bud has a long penis and he is also strong and tough in fact," said D.W., "He stood up for me against the Tibbles by his power stare."

"I had baths with him before so yes he has a long penis on him," said Fern, "He swam in the Gulf of Mexico and now here in Elwood city."

D.W. said Bud loves being naked and he has baths with his sister Ladonna at times. Fern said Bud is a good kid who has a big heart as in a good person. D.W. knows that well and is strong with a long penis on him. Bud loves his long penis and knows Buster has a small penis on him. Both girls is playing with bath toys so they won't play with their vagina's which could cause them to pee in the bath. Some girls never seen a boy naked before so they never seen a penis before. And them three is Emily, Maria, and Marina. Marina is blind is why and see them two still talking there.

"Marina has had baths with boys but never saw a penis because she is blind," said Fern, "She was born blind so she never could see anything."

"I know her eyes is real because if fake i would know in fact of course," said D.W., "Lydia is paralyzed from the waist down."

"I know Marina well same as Lydia both has a disability in fact of course," said Fern, "Lydia can never walk without crutches and Marina will never see until we go to heaven."

"I can't imagine not being able to see must be pretty tough," said D.W., "Same as being in a wheelchair and always neds help being washed."

"Not for them two they was born with disabilities in fact of course," said Fern, "So to them it is part of their lives they was born with."

D.W. understands now with help from Fern there in the bath there. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	67. Bath house talk

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see them at the public bath house and all is naked there. So all of their genitals and butts is showing. No shame there it is a bath in fact. Boys in one and girls in the other so no need to cover up. Binky isn't allowed there he has no genitals anymore in fact. Rule three is must have genitals because Eunuchs has less bladder control. And all must wash before they get in the tubs. And they did so. All see their genitals and smiled. And know that they will use them for sex someday and see them talking now.

"I see my penis and scrotum and has two testicles in my scrotum in fact," said Arthur, "I remember when i could move my head good i saw my penis for the first time."

"I love having a penis and mine is long and we all have two testicles," said Bud, "Some i can tell isn't circumcised which i can tell we are all naked."

"One boy had his third testicle was removed now has two like us," said Brain, "And the owners moved here from Japan so it has a Japanese feel to it."

"We was shocked when we saw our genitals for the first time," said George, "And we learned why we boys has a penis and girls has a vagina."

"I love that our genitals is showing as well as every body parts," said a boy, "I am a Jew and i can tell you boys is circumcised like me."

Arthur said most American boys is circumcised and his was done after his birth. Some boys there isn't circumcised and can tell that. One of them boys asked why are they circumcised and said because their mom's said yes when asked. And then said he wants them to get their foreskins restored and said no way. Them boys like being circumcised and glad they didn't get a subincision like a gay man in town did to himself. All has a full set of genitals and now we see the girls in their bath tubs and talking and all has a full set of female organs so can all have kids someday.

"I love being naked and someday i will have boobs were my nipples is at," said Fern, "I know boys also has nipples but stays flat chested in fact."

"Mom said i will have boobs like her and mine like yours is pink as in nipples," said D.W., "Arthur also has pink nipples like me."

"Brain has brown nipples same as Maria here most has pink nipples here," said Francine, "I am glad i am a girl who loves her vagina."

"I Love having baths and love being a girl and loves my vagina in fact," said Muffy, "Being a girl means having boobs someday."

"I might have brown nipples but will have nice boobs someday," said Maria, "I am glad we are all here at this nice bath house here."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here which will be the last chapter here. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	68. Last chapter

Bath time for kids

* * *

Some kids there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Arthur and Francine in the bath together so both is naked. Because baths are done naked so all part can get nice and clean in fact. Their genitals and butts is showing as well as nipples and belly buttons. As well as their toes both has ten of them in fact. They know everyone is born naked and one's like Arthur got circumcised. She can tell she see's his penis head on his penis. Boys has a penis and girls has a vagina and they know that. We see them two talking in the bath there in fact.

"I sure love being naked and glad i was circumcised just after birth in fact," said Arthur, "I can tell just by looking at my penis i see my penis head on it here."

"You have a nice penis and scrotum as well as your butt i also like being naked," said Francine, "I see my vagina and soon i will start growing boobs."

"You will have nice boobs someday i will stay flat chested even though i have nipples," said Arthur, "Both boys and girls has nipples and mine is pink like yours."

"You boys can be topless in public but just not a girl like myself but now showing here," said Francine, "And yes we both have pink nipples."

"I love being naked i see my penis and scrotum and i get erections at times in fact," said Arthur, "I know Brain has brown nipples he is African American."

Both knows Maria also has brown nipples she would be Hispanic if she was human. Arthur and most of them would be white if human. It can be easy to tell he would be white do to pink nipples on his chest. Both of them loves being naked and Arthur loves being circumcised and can tell by looking at his penis. She already has permission to touch him there and did so. And he is allowed to touch her vagina and did so. Both would be white if human but all is anthropomorphic animals. So they will have half aardvark and half monkey kids and still see them two talking there in fact.

"I love having a circumcised penis and not sue what happens to foreskin once off it," said Arthur, "I know it is not on my penis so not sure what happened to it."

"I think it is thrown away that is what i heard what happened to it in fact," said Francine, "I prefer a circumcised penis over an uncircumcised penis."

"I think D.W. like what she saw when she walked in on me peeing once," said Arthur, "I love being naked and circumcised i love being nice and clean."

"We know D.W. is a little brat and i hope she grows out of it soon," said Francine, "I also love being naked so all parts can be cleaned."

"I love being a boy and glad i got circumcised after birth so no foreskin to retract," said Arthur, "I am glad we are both having a good bath together here."

I hoped you all liked this long story here and could make a sequel to it soon. Read and review. The end.


End file.
